One Hundred Years
by air29
Summary: It's been a hundred years since the apocalypse has occured and the Quileute people have gone back to their traditional ways. Lena Claws has to marry a man who selected her in the ceremonies. Little does she know that being a wife of a warrior is...
1. Getting Married-LENA & FYTOR

I had faith that I would get through this. My own mother and her mother before me were forced to marry at sixteen. It was the way things worked in our tribe. I sighed miserably at the fact I was to be married today; to a man my father had chosen for me. The chief's son wanted to marry me. Perhaps it was because my looks or because my own father's reputation. My mother had such beauty but she now is dead. She died when she had my brother. After the apocalypse only few remained. Well the Indians lived because of our strength to survive in the wilderness.

I felt my sister, Julia braid my hair. "You look beautiful Lena."

I shook my head. "I guess, but I'm afraid."

She kissed the back of my head. "You'll be fine."

I nodded nimbly. "I suppose, but what if I don't make a good wife."

She giggled at that. "You're a rebel, there's no doubt you won't be an obedient wife."

I felt a few stray tears drip from my eyes. "I wish mom was here." My sister shook her head.

"Well she's not, she's dead." Julia snapped. I don't think my sister would ever forgive mom for dying on us. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't handle another birth. I took my sister's hand and sighed deeply before opening my now closed eyes.

"Mom didn't want to die. She fought for us." I responded doubtful that anything would ever change in this tribe. I mean why would it? The men love being in power and telling their wives what to do. Our own fathers like the power they held. Besides after the ceremony when Fytor chose me, I knew he'd have the same dominance over my life.

"So you think. I bet she wanted freedom." Julia implored. "Come on you need to get dress and cleaned up for the marriage ceremony."

I took her hand and she led me outside. We were heading off to a private river in the woods. It was the bathing region for the Quileute tribe. There was one for strictly females and another for males. My sister and I walked together to the river while getting several whistles from men. They knew about the marriage, everyone did. I sighed mentally wishing I could have become a medicine woman. But that was a job only for ugly women, the women who were fat or missing teeth.

I found it repulsing that men wanted us for our bodies and appearance. That was how it is since the destruction of the world. Everyone wanted to live amongst their own people and only the Indians survived. They wanted to return to the old customs. My hand squeezed my sisters' and we made it to the river. We undressed and stepped into the water. Swimming around I sighed. "I'm going to miss this." I told her knowing she'd understand what I meant. Julia was married to Rayund. I knew she loved him or well got around to learning to love him. She had one child, a girl. She named her Savannah. The girls in my family had kept to modern names while others went back to creating unfamiliar and unique callings for their children.

Julia had the love and adoration for her child as she did for me, her little sister. Except I bet she loved her like mom loved us. The way one loves and should within their family. I knew Rayund loved Julia, hell I see them together whenever possible. My heart ached in memory of Kincer. How I longed to be marry to him even though we've never done anything romantic with each other. We were friends; to me he has and always is my best friend. I was positive he'd choose me at the ceremony but he surprised me by picking Rain, the daughter of Marx and Linley Woods.

He was the twin of Fytor, who would now be my husband. Fytor is nineteen, three years older than me. It was common for men to be older than their brides; it was how things worked within this tribe. The men were to be trained to either become hunters, builders, or even the most admired position, warriors for the tribe. Only a selection protected the lands, from what I had no idea, but only few were descendents of wolves. So the legends claim. I ducked under the clear water to rinse my hair with the tonic given by Julia. It smelled of Lavender, which must have been gathered earlier. The twenty day period of spring, this is why the Lavender is being gathered. The twenty day period of spring has been ongoing for as long as I can remember. It occurs each year when many women are either brought from other tribes or have just turned sixteen. Women were brought from other tribes to keep from inbreeding. We also exchanged with the neighboring Makah tribe so we could branch out. Though once you are sent away to another tribe you can never come back.

It was the law, that's what my father always told us. I came up from the water, my chest heaving slightly. My sister looked at me and smiled. "Your breasts have grown."

I blushed deeply. "No not really. They are small."

She giggled. "Just wait till you have children of your own. It will all change."

I shook my head. "I hope that won't be for a long time."

She giggled again. "Your full of innocence little sister." Julia splashed some water at me playfully before getting more tonics for my body. I massaged all the tonics over my body making my scent flowing floristically. Perfect, for the day one of the periodic marriages. Spring is the time for all the sixteen year old girls to marry and mine was coming soon. My sister helped me out of the river so we could dry ourselves with fur blankets. I thought of it as a replacement for what they once had, towels. That was back when my great grandmother was alive.

Julia finished drying herself first and then she helped towel me off. She had a skin dress for me to wear. It'd be my wedding dress. She ran her fingers through my hair, combing it out. "You're going to look beautiful; Fytor won't be able to take his eyes off you."

I smiled weakly and she decided to remove the braid from my hair. "It looks better down."

I nodded nimbly and we walked off once both dressed, back toward my father's hut. My dad smiled when he saw me. "You look just like your mother." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks father," I told him and my sister gave me a quick hug.

"See you after the ceremony," She said and ducked out of the hut. My father took my arm in his, it was time.

This was as traditional as it gets to the modern times, the father leading his daughter to give her away to her husband. This custom actually made me feel safe and calm. My whole head and body were radiating many emotions and nerves that having my dad lead me out of the hut helped soothe myself. I clutched my father's arm tightly. I was more than worried, hell I couldn't get over the fact that I was getting married. I didn't want to be married, I wanted freedom and that was something someone like me could never obtain. It was possible to dream though, I could picture myself flowing up into the air, and away from all of this nonsense of marriage to a man I didn't know.

I've seen Fytor countless times but I never actually have spoken to him. He's always kept his distance from me, until now. Today where I would be betrothed to him for eternity, I knew better than to even think of making a run. My father would catch me in an instance, he was fast. He was one of the warriors, like most of the warriors they were super fast and strong. They often brought home killings of animals for us to eat. The hunters and gathers envied them immensely. My dad patted my hand. "It's okay Lena; you're going to make a wonderful wife. You've got a good heart like your mom and sister." He assured me.

"Thanks, Dad." I responded.

He smiled and we finally made it to where the ceremony was. I felt the palms of my hand become sweaty and the hairs on the back of my neck prick upward. Fytor looked handsome, I had to admit it. He had his hair cropped short like most the warriors wore it and wore shorts made of bear skin I believed. Only guys were allowed to wear shorts, while we girls had to wear dresses or skirts. The skirts were long too and had to go to our knees at the very least. The dress I wore went down to my knees. But that's because it would also be my wedding night dress.

I shouldn't curse but I do it in my head all the time. My dad would slap me if he knew I cursed when no one was around. I don't even want to think what husbands did to their wives when they cussed them out. It wasn't proper for a wife to use fowl language so they'd get punished as a result. We made it over to Fytor and he looked serious. I felt myself feel nauseous from the fear of saying bye to my youth but I pushed away my nerves. I had to be strong about this; it was the only way I'd survive.

The ceremony was short like they usually are. Since it was the afternoon, the tribal announcer did the vows and I had no choice but to agree to the marriage I didn't even want. "I do." I said clearly.

Fytor took my hand and look into my eyes. "I do," He said as well and then he leaned in to kiss me. I felt my fears pick up more but I forced myself to push them back. Stay strong.

**Yeah my story is a bit different than most fanfics for Twilight. I thought this be unique to write since I bet no one thought of this yet! XD Well the movie Apocalypto gave me the idea, it means apocalypse in Spanish. Filmed by Mel Gibson but I wanted to make my own but use the Quileute Legends/ or reality I should say. **


	2. Wedding Night

The music bounced among the fire built for my wedding evening. It was custom to dance with your husband the first song, except our dancing was back to the tribal ways, no dirty dancing like they use to do back during the modern era. Fytor and I had already danced, now he was talking with a group of guys. My sister was by my side, she knew my fear. _Sex_, well only her and I, along with a few women were referring it to that. If the men knew we used such vulgar language they'd beat us. It was commonly referred to bedding like how it was before.

"It's going to be fine; Fytor seems like a nice guy. He won't push you hard." She said trying to soothe me.

"I guess," I responded in a monotone. I didn't want to show my emotions. I felt my hands get sweaty again. The music came to a stop indicating it was time. It was time for me to go with Fytor to his hut. My sister gave me a hug.

"See you in the morning Lena," She said.

Her words shocked me since my sister typically called me little sister. Of course in the morning I wouldn't be little anymore. I'd be a woman. Fytor came over to me and held out his hand. I took it and I could feel calluses on his hand. He didn't say anything as we walked down to the hut. Everyone starred and made comments, it was dreadful. Someday I hoped it all change. We made it to the hut and I could feel my heart thud erratically. Fytor led me inside and moved us to the kitchen area.

It was simple, a table and a counter area made of oak. Even a wooden wash bin was in place. Fytor smiled at me nervously. His emotions were set in his eyes and I was an expert at reading others. "Would you like some water, before…," He trailed off.

I nodded my head, anything to delay it. He went to get a glass from the cupboard like thing. Some old appliances were still in use, but no stoves or fridges. Nothing that ran on electricity was in use. He handed me a glass of water he managed to pour from the jug he had. I took it and took a meek sip and set it down on the table when I had finished.

Fytor looked over to me. "I'll be gentle," He promised with sincerity and worry creeping into his irises.

I nodded my head. "Okay."

He led us to the bed and kissed my lips. Somehow it felt right for his lips to be pressed against mine. His hands moved to my dress and slipped it up and off. I felt my heart rate pick up again. His hands skimmed my body; I must feel soft and nice to him. His lips trailed down my neck and to my collarbone. I felt his body push me onto the bed, where he then stripped his shorts off. His eyes looked fiery with passion and love. It didn't make sense to me though. How could he love me? He barely knew me and I barely knew him. Fytor managed to climb on top of me, but was careful by keeping his weight off my body.

I shivered in fear of what would happen next. Fytor was my first kiss and now he would take my virginity from me. The marriage had to be proven in the morning when we hang the white animal coat up for all to see the blood from our love making. Of course it was not love making in my opinion. It was more surrendering to your husband rather than putting up a fight. Fytor took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply, breaking me from my thoughts. I felt something hard brush against my thigh.

I'd look down to see what it was but only assumed he was hard, yearning to be within me. I shuddered as his hands moved from my face and to my breasts. His hands skimmed my nips making them harden. Fytor hands felt warm, too warm like he had a fever. I shouldn't ask questions, I know better not to. Would he hit me if I interrupted?

"Do you have a fever?" I heard myself ask. Oops, too late for that.

"Uh no, I just run a little higher than most." He said.

I blushed, "Oh ok."

He smiled at me and caressed my cheek lovingly. What was wrong with him? I thought guys just wanted to get down to it, _unless, no it can't be._ People don't fall in love miraculously. "You're beautiful," He whispered in my ear causing chills to rise on my skin.

He went back to kissing me and I even allowed him to slip his tongue into my lips. It felt nice, surprisingly and I had no clue why. He got back on me and I felt myself push into the bed furs. Fytor kissed down my face and down to my stomach before he looked back into my eyes. His hands moved to spread my legs apart and I felt my face redden even more. He was staring at it no doubt, possibly admiring, or thinking I was too innocent. I was innocent, or wanted to continue to be. Fytor's hands moved to in between my legs and he touched me there. His fingers slipped in between my folds and I felt my body fill with heat of embarrassment. Fytor removed his hand and then looked back at me.

He leaned back onto me and was in between my legs, his lower region was. "It's going to hurt." He warned and he slipped into me.

I cried out in pain and tried to push him off me but he wouldn't budge. His hands caught hold of my wrists and he held me to him. "Stay still and it will hurt less, I promise." He whispered.

I shook and tried to get him off but it was useless, the searing pain remained. I felt tears fall from my eyes. He kissed them away and began to move. It hurt even more as he moved faster. I wanted him to stop but he wouldn't and I think it was because he was enjoying himself too much. I bit my lip and waited for him to get off of me. I was responding and I don't think he minded. Fytor kept moving in and out of me until I heard him growl, that's when wet juices or whatever the hell it was spilled into me. Fytor's face was flushed and sweat thickened on his body. He had nice muscles as did all the warriors. He opened his eyes and looked down at my teary face. I had been crying the entire time and maybe he took it in a different way.

His face looked hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Lena." He said and tried to touch my face. I moved away though and slipped out and off of me. I turned to my side and away from him. I was crying harder now, it still hurt. His hands touched my waist. "Forgive me if you ever can. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you."

I sobbed into the bear skin blanket. "Why did you choose me?" I demanded.

I felt him turn me around so I was looking at him. "Because, I like you and I have for a long time. I didn't want you to get choosen by another man. Most aren't as nice as I am."

I sniffed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"it means most would have love to beat you senseless while claiming you as their wife. I know because I've been inside their heads."

I shook my head, "That's impossible."

He sighed, "It's not. Why do think the warriors go out in the forest all the time?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Because were protecting you and everyone else in La Push from vampires, or commonly referred to as the cold ones. The legends about us being descendants from wolves, is true."

I shook my head again. "That's a lie and you know it."

He pinned me down and he was on top of me. "It's not and you better not get me too angry. I'm still trying to control my temper."

I glared. "Get off of me."

Fytor smirked and got off of me. "I'll show you later, when you grow up."

I glared at him. "Asshole," I muttered.

He snapped his attention to me. "Watch your mouth, Daddy's not here to protect you anymore. I am, and if you keep being disrespectful to me then I might just leave you to fend for yourself."

Oh great, isn't marriage just going to be lots of fun for me and him. "Look, I can take care of myself. I don't some guy to fend for me."

"I'm not some guy, I'm your husband and it's my duty to protect you from now on." He snapped at me and got out of the bed. I glared at him.

"Where are you going?" I snapped.

"Out and get use to it honey." He said and kissed me forcefully. I pushed at his chest and he removed his lips from mine. He took one last look at me and then took off out the door.

What a jerk! I snuggled into the bear skin blankets and covered my body. I looked down under the sheets at the blood. I was still bleeding and it pissed me off that Fytor was able to just take off and leave me here. I mean I didn't want him here but I didn't want to be alone on my wedding night. I placed my head on the pillow stuffed from wild goose feathers and shut my eyes. I was really tired and sore.

Fytor's POV:

_Damn how could I have let her get to me like that? She was just a girl and I had to be such an ass to her. I could have been kinder to her and now she must hate me. It wasn't my fault I got into it. She felt so good and tight, plus Lena is my imprint. Lena must not know about the legends, which surprised me since her father is one of us. The guys laughed at me._

_Come on man, she's hot you should of fucked her more. _Keiser teased me.

_Leave him alone, _Embry snapped.

Embry Call, my father the chief and oldest member of the tribe. He had never imprinted, yet loved my mother. He was one of the survivors of the apocalypse. I don't call him dad; none of his sons called him that. I was only one of his many sons. Embry has had more than one wife and all he's loved them. I wanted to be like Embry, but since I imprinted I felt like the complete opposite.

_It'll be fine Fytor. She just needs time to adjust and when you feel she's ready you may tell her that you imprinted on her. _Embry replied.

I shook my head. _She's too stubborn and must hate me, I wasn't exactly friendly._

That earned a bunch of laughter from the other guys. Who quit laughing once they had an Alpha order to shut the hell up and patrol.

_Aren't they all stubborn? We can be stubborn to Fytor but its just nature telling us to be patient. The Quileute gods wouldn't have chosen her for you, if Lena wasn't supposed to be your soul mate. _

_I guess you right Embry. _I said and went back to helping patrol, although Embry sent me home once I cooled off. I walked into my hut and found Lena sleeping where I had left her. My heart banged to go and help her but my head told me to just leave her alone. I slipped into the bear fur blankets and couldn't help but smile to myself as I felt her stir closer. Lena moved closer to me and her head rested onto my chest. I smirked happily, thinking about how she chewed me out earlier and now would be embarrassed in the morning. Her long midnight black wavy hair cascaded onto my chest and I shivered in delight. Her cold soft hand rested on my abdomen and I put an arm around her, pulling her body closer. Bad move because she woke up startled.

She moved away instantly. "I thought you went out." She snapped.

I smiled crookedly. "I did and now I'm back."

She nodded her head. "Oh, I see."

"Do you now?" I asked and moved closer to her.

She blushed. "Um, well I guess." She said probably thinking I'd want a round two. But nope, that would be up to her not me. I moved away and smiled. "Good."

She shook her head confused and surprised me by cuddling closer to me. I snapped my eyes to hers looking at her questioningly. "It's cold," she exclaimed, "Sorry."

I nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Its fine and I'm sorry too, about before. I didn't mean to be such an ass to you."

She smiled to herself. "It's okay, I provoked it."

I shook my head at her and turned onto my side. "I wasn't gentle with you and you had a right to be mad at me."

She blushed, "I guess so."

I smiled and kissed her lips. She was starting to feel the imprint bond. Her soft hands moved to my hair and gripped it as I moved my body on top of hers. Lena moaned into my mouth as my hands skimmed down her body and she felt my hands skim down her legs. Lena's soft legs wrapped around my waist as she clutched me closer. Her mouth opened willingly and I slipped my tongue into hers. I heard her moan again.

I managed to spread her willing legs and position myself. My imprint was already begging me to come inside her. "Fytor, please." She begged.

Lena pouted as I began to kiss her neck and not even going into her. She tried to move her hips so I would go in but I refused to. "You should rest."

"I'm not tired," She protested and kissed me passionately. "Please make love to me."

Ugh again with the begging, this woman would be the death of me. "I will but tomorrow, you need to rest."

Lena blushed, "Come on, I feel so good with you." She whispered.

I shook my head. "I can—" But she cut me off with another kiss. My hands cupped her face gently and I couldn't but slid into her wet entrance. She was so wet for me and I moved into her faster and she moaned in delight. "Mmm, Fytor right there." She groaned up in her sexual high. "That's right, uh," She moaned.

I went faster and grunted until she came. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes filled with lust. I kept up going until I came and then came out of her. I kissed her cheek and then her lips while she moved into my arms. We both fell asleep, neither one of us regretting our wedding night.


	3. You Never Know

I awoke and felt soreness between my legs. It must be from last night but then I thought wait did I do it more than once? I looked around and no one was in the hut or bed. Fytor left me the morning after our wedding night! What a jerk, how could he leave me here to the embarrassment of the local people? I got out of bed and wanted to bathe but that have to wait. First I had to hang the furs but that just made me even angrier. I didn't want to have to do it alone. I pulled my dress on over my head and went to get some water. I was parched but who could blame me. It was a long night. I remember vaguely him returning and wait did I beg him to make love to me? Oh no, I did! I'm so mortified of my actions. He probably thinks I'm a whore.

I quickly gulped down the water and decided to explore the hut some. I found mint which was good for my mouth. We didn't have brushes to use for our teeth like they did before. I've only heard rumors of the past and all the supplies they once had. I wish we had what they once had. Women were free then but now, it was only a dream for us to have equal rights as men. Once I was done with the mint I'd figure I get on with the hanging. I felt my cheeks tinge pink from placing the furs on the top of the door but it had to be done. I clenched my fists and made my way over to my sister's. She was out with her daughter in the garden so I just went behind her to spook her.

Julia jumped in surprised and smacked my hand playfully. "Thought you'd be stopping by soon."

I smiled, "Yeah well I didn't want to be alone. Besides he left me this morning."

Julia sighed. "I'm sorry Lena, guys can be like that."

"Is Rayund like that?" I snapped, disappointed she lucked out on having such a nice guy for a husband.

"No, but that doesn't mean we never fight." She admitted and bit her lip. "I'm sure Fytor will be home soon. Don't you think you should wait for him?"

I shook my head. "Not going to happen. He can go home to find the hut empty. I don't care what he thinks."

My sister sighed again. "Don't cause trouble."

I crossed my arms. "He can't do anything to me, besides I want to shower." I felt little Savannah come and wrap her arms around me.

"Auntie Lenny," She said in a shrilly voice.

I smiled and picked her up. "Hi Savannah how are you?"

"Good, but mommy won't let me go play with Darcy."

I frowned, "Well I'm sure she will later." I told the little toddler.

Julia laughed, "I said after we gather all the vegetables you can."

She pouted and I set her down. Julia shook her head. "Oh well alright go ahead." Savannah took off running toward her friend's hut and I looked back at Julia.

"I hope I don't get pregnant." I said to Julia.

Julia looked at me perplexed. "How come?"

"I don't want her to have to marry a man she doesn't want. I don't ever want my children to go through the same." I said sadly thinking about how every girl must marry unless they are lucky enough to be ugly.

"Aw come on Lena, it isn't that bad. Some of us are lucky to get nice husbands."

"Yeah, what about the ones who don't?"

She sighed. "I guess it makes sense."

Ginger, our friend from when we were younger came over to us from her hut. I felt sad every time I saw her. Her husband, Leer who wasn't nice to her at all. She has several brusises on her face and legs but she makes her way to us like nothing has happened.

"Damn, what did he do to you?" Julia asked alarmed and stood up to examine Ginger.

Ginger shook her head. "It's nothing that I'm not already used to." Ginger's daughter is Darcy, Savannah's friend. Ginger has three other kids, Marcus and Adust who are both five. The oldest is Callie who is eight. Ginger was my sister's age, twenty four. I had to admit I'm quite surprise that Julia doesn't have any other kids. Maybe she and Rayund are waiting till Savannah is a little older.

"I can't stand the thought of not doing anything, maybe if we went to the Elders?" Julia offered.

Ginger shook her head. "No, I won't put my children through that. They love their father and I love him but he's just been under a lot of pressure is all."

I wanted to just yell in frustration. "He doesn't love you Ginger. He wouldn't do this if he did."

Ginger snapped her head at me, "And how would you know what love is? You've been married for what a day?"

I shrugged, "It's not complicate to understand."

Ginger rolled her eyes. "He doesn't mean it when he does this."

Julia and I both looked at one another but decided not to press the subject. "Well I'm going to go now." I said and took off for the bathing area for the women.

No one was using it at the moment which made me happy to have it to myself. It was awkward at times to have other bathing at the same time. I washed the blood from my area and cleaned the rest of my body with some of the soap bars spread about. I felt nice and clean after the bath and dried myself with one of the towels made from animal fur. Everyone helped pitch in at the bathing areas. I usually made soap for the other women to use.

I dressed back into my dress and decided I mind as well head back to the hut. I was surprised to see Fytor there already. He wasn't wearing anything on his torso which wasn't shocking. All the warriors remained shirtless. I entered the hut and he looked over at me. He smiled and came over to me. He kissed my hand. "Glad to see you back."

I snapped my hand out of his. "Yeah, well you could have told me you were going out."

Fytor took my face in his hands and stared into my eyes seriously. "I wanted you to sleep and besides I had to meet with the other warriors."

I nodded but didn't entirely believe him. His thumb brushed over my cheek once. "I wanted to stay, I really did."

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter, it's not a big deal." I lied trying to brush it off lightly.

Fytor then brought our lips together and his hands pulled me closer to him. His hot breath entered my mouth and his tongue skimmed over mine. I felt myself melt against him. He pulled away and smirked in satisfaction. "Well, I'm glad you've forgiven me sweetheart."

Oh so now he's using pet names. I felt dazed from the kiss, "Um yeah."

He chuckled and kissed me again pulling me to him again. My hands went into his hair and I felt his hands lift me up. My legs wrapped around his hips. He kept kissing me hungrily. I moaned into his mouth and his hands went to my butt as he squeezed it. My hands tugged at his hair gently and this got more of a response from him. Fytor growled and pushed us onto the bed. His hands pushed my dress up my calf. My eyes widened as his fingers slipped into me. I let out a squeal. "What are you doing?" I asked shy and confused.

He chuckled, "Exploring you."

I blushed deeply and began to suck in breaths as he started to pick up the pace. "Fytor," I muttered and he smirked and kept going. His hand was doing wonders for me and then he stopped. "Why did you stop?" I asked breathlessly.

He grinned and got on top of me. "I rather finish inside you." he said huskily and ripped my dress from my body. I blushed as his hands moved up to my breasts and toyed with them. I shut my eyes as his mouth moved to suckle them. I grabbed his hair and clutched him closer. I felt his hands wrap around me and moved his mouth from my breast to my lips. His tongue captivated mine and I moaned into the kiss. His hands moved to my butt and then to my legs. He pushed them apart and I felt his hardness touch my inner thigh. Fytor pulled away from my lips and looked into my eyes.

His dark eyes were smoldered with love and lust. "I want you to know something," He said.

"What is it?" I asked cupping his cheeks with my hands.

"I love you and I have for a long time. It's a part of the legends. I imprinted on you."

I looked at him dumbfounded. "What? You don't love me; it's all because of the legends." I exclaimed and pushed him off me. I suddenly remembered vaguely the legends my father use to tell us before my mother died. The story about the warriors and how the imprint, it seemed like force love to me.

Fytor reached out to touch me but I moved so I was off the bed. He was up instantly and trying to coax me to calm down. "No! I can't believe you would just choose me because a stupid legend. How could you do this to me?" I asked tears spilling out of my eyes.

"That was never my intention. I do love you Lena. You're beautiful and an amazing woman, who fights for herself. I'm in love with you and I've never loved a girl except you."

"Because you're forced to," I sobbed.

He took me in his arms and this time I let Fytor hold me. "I love you Lena and I always will. It's not force love but a push in the right direction. You're the one I want to be with me forever and be the mother of my children. I want to love you for the rest of my life and just be with you."

I cried into his embrace. "Why?" I sobbed. "Are you so nice to me?"

"Because I love you," He said and kissed my head. I wrapped my arms around him tightly not wanting him to let go. He hugged me tightly to him too.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me. "I could make us something to eat; you must be tired from last night."

I nodded my head in his chest. "Just hold me for awhile more." I said. Somehow I knew he was speaking the truth and I could feel myself falling for Fytor Call.


	4. Not That Easy

I was beyond confused that I could be falling for Fytor Call so soon. Was it an act? Did all the warriors really run around in the forest protecting us from the pale faces? I could ask my father but I didn't feel like going to talk to him. If this all was true then it did explain why Chief Embry never aged. He's been around for one hundred years and hasn't aged since the apocalypse. He claimed it was magic that allowed him not to age. He told all of us that, especially the children when they would start to ask questions. Now I know the truth and I'm not sure what to think anymore. Our warriors changed into wolves, it was so bizarre to me yet it made complete sense.

I wanted someone to talk to and I did not want to talk to Fytor about this. It's already weird enough between us and I didn't want to make it even odder. I was outside enjoying the spring breeze blowing my dark wavy hair. Children were gathered around Chief Embry as he told them a story. I remember how Kincer and I used to listen to the stories when we were kids. Now that's over. I doubt he'd ever speak with me. He's been ignoring me ever since his brother chose me. I wished that I could just run away with Kincer but he didn't want me that way. I knew better than to dwell on this but how can I not? I was forced to marry a man I did not want and now I felt like maybe I could want him.

He did look a lot like Kincer since they are identical twins. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Chief Embry call me over. I smiled and walked over to him. One of the kids was tugging on his fur skin shorts impatiently. "Story Embie!"

I had to laugh at that. Embry ruffled the boy's hair and told him to hold on patiently. "Lena, how are you?" He asked me.

"I'm okay," I lied. There was no way I'd tell him what really was on my mind. Fytor is his son after all.

"Have a seat; I know you're not okay." He said to me with a weak smile.

I took a seat next to a little girl with pig tails. He went on with the story. This one was Little Red Riding Hood, one of my favorites. It's amazing how Embry could tell a story with so much detail and enthusiasm. The kids gasped as he got to the part of the wolf almost eating Little Red. I even jumped a little. That's just how good Embry is at telling stories. His stories were from the modern times, the times before the apocalypse. I wondered how he survived it, how anyone survived it. No one dares to ask him what happened or how he survived. It was too personal and I bet it made him sad. He has however told us about his brothers. Now of course they weren't his real siblings but more of friends.

There was Paul who was the cranky donkey. Quil and Jacob were the trouble makers. Sam was the stern one and Jared the kindest. Seth had to be my favorite since he was the innocent child like one. He incorporated his friends many of his stories for the kids. After Chief Embry finished his story the kids all thanked him by all hugging him tightly. I smiled at that. They ran off once they heard their mothers calling them for lunch.

"Now tell me what's on your mind. I consider you as a daughter." He said.

I knew not to question this. Embry considered all of us as his kids. He helped raised us in a way, even my own parents. He has seen all of us grow up and has taught us many things. I wondered why other men couldn't be like him. Was it so difficult to be kind and understanding? Maybe that's why he's our chief, that and the fact that he doesn't age, plus he's the strongest warrior.

"Just getting use to being a wife." I told him.

He smiled and patted my knee. "It's going to be fine Lena. I know you're probably having mixed emotions about Fytor and Kincer."

I blushed deeply, how did he know about Kincer? "How did you know?"

"Because I'm good at reading people and I've seen the way you look at Kincer." He replied.

"Oh well that has to change," I replied though I wish it didn't have to be that way.

"I'm sorry about that. I wish I could change these old traditions but it's hard. The men in this generation…" He trailed off shaking his head in disgust.

"Why can't you change it though? You're the chief." I said thinking about how everyone looked up to Embry Call.

"Yes but sometimes that's not enough to change the minds of others." He replied with a sigh. "Don't worry about Kincer so much. He'll talk to you sooner or later. I know my son has explained to you about the legends."

I nodded my head, "Unfortunately yes." I wish that Fytor would have told me that later. It just piled among my other issues.

"It's going to be okay Lena. He loves you, even if he does stupid things." Embry said shaking his head in dismay. "That boy really needs to explain things better. It's just a push in the right direction. It's fate."

I nodded my head. "Yeah but I wish it was Kincer."

I heard the snap of a twig from behind us and jumped to see Fytor. His face crumpled into anguish and he took a painful glance at me before taking off into the forest. I got up from the log I sat on and called his name.

Embry put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll go talk to him. Don't worry Lena, he's just upset."

I nodded though somehow I felt guilt for saying what I said. It had to be that imprint bound why should I care if he's hurt? He hurt me; it's only fair I hurt him back. No, that's not what I want to do either. I took a seat back on the log and clutched my hair before letting out a scream of frustration. Could things get any more complicated?

**Okay sorry for the short chapter but I really just wanted to get something up. Sorry for my laziness to update but I've been kind of busy. Thanks for all the reviews though! They made me want to update more. **

**~Air~**


	5. Let It Go

Sometimes I wish I could just keep my thoughts to myself. If I would have done that then maybe Fytor would come home. Sure I was still a bit peeved at him for choosing me instead of Kincer but there's nothing I can do about that. I just want Fytor to walk through the door so I could know he's okay. _Why would he be okay? You hurt him, he probably hates you. _I let out a sigh and decided I better make myself something to eat. I made some vegetable soup and left some out in case Fytor returns. It's been three whole days since he overheard my conversation with Embry. Embry didn't like being called Chief Embry. He wants us all to call him by his first name but it's hard to remember at times since he's the chief of La Push.

In a way I pitied him. He may appear strong but I bet deep down he misses Fytor and Kincer's mother Valerie. She died of child birth which is pretty common since most mothers give birth at young ages. Also there weren't a lot of medicines out there. If a woman needed to have a C-section than she usually died due to the lack of medical help. Embry has told stories about how before that doctors could perform these procedures without anyone getting hurt. I bit my lip at the thought of dying through child birth. My own mother died of it but they were able to save my brother. It's what is done whenever a mother needs a C-section. Our medicine women usually disregard the mom's life in order to save the child's.

I got up from the table and headed outside to go see my mother's grave. La Push has a grave yard where all the people who die are buried. I saw her stone with all my other relatives such as my grandparents and others before them. I touched the letters that were carved into the cold stone of the grave. Normally I don't come here because it makes me sad, unfortunately I didn't have anyone else to turn to at the moment, "hi mom."

I told her all my problems at the moment and how things weren't going swell. I knew she'd be listening up from heaven. I remember the stories of heaven and hell that Embry has accounted to us all. I believed in god but others didn't. I wanted to have faith that someday we can all be reunited with our family members, rather than gone and dead. I didn't notice him at first but when I did I could only feel sorrow. Fytor was by his mother's grave. He sat with his legs crossed and looked at the grave stone. Maybe he didn't realize that I'm here as well. It was a relief though to see him, now that I knew he wasn't hurt by any means.

I got up because I thought he would want to be alone. As I got up I noticed something. There was a scar on his back. It appeared to be the imprint of teeth. I felt myself get cold. He had to have gotten that scar from fighting vampires. I moved over to him and his eyes snapped up at me. He must have fast reflexes or really good senses to hear me walking over.

"Go away," he said to me, his voice gruff and distant.

I felt myself sadden at his words. "Fytor I—"I began but was cut off by him.

"You love him, I know." He snapped back and got up. "It's always been Kincer. Every time I tried to talk to you these past years you'd just ignore me. Sometimes you'd even call me Kincer. Wouldn't I like to be him for a change? Everyone loves him, especially you. I'd never be worth it." Fytor was now standing in front of me, starring me down.

"I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know, alright?" I said to him trying to muster up some defense.

"Sure but we got something in common." He said changing the topic slightly.

I looked into his dark eyes. "What's that?"

"Both the people we love don't love us back." With that he walked away.

I called after him and tried to follow but it was useless. He was much faster than me. I even almost tripped but was able to catch myself before I could. He was out of sight by the time I looked up again. I let out a frustrated sigh and decided to head back to the hut.

**One month later:**

Things haven't patched up since the last time Fytor and I talked. He won't speak to me at all. I've been feeling pain in my chest and wondered vaguely if I was catching something. I really hope not. I don't want to have to deal with sickness and trying to get my husband to forgive me. It sounds strange when I call Fytor my husband but it is true, even if we don't act like it. Whenever I see him in the hut he normally just eats or sleeps. One time I even caught him writing in something. It looked to be a booklet of some kind. Only the wealthy people in La Push could afford them. My father could barely keep food on the table for my brother and me when I used to live with them, so I never really had expensive items. I hope things have gotten better for my family. He no longer is a warrior so I'm assuming he's decided to age. I know that all the warriors have the choice to stop phasing for their imprints, so I'm assuming my dad never imprinted on my mother.

It sounded a bit wrong in my opinion, but maybe he didn't love her enough to stop. Then again what did I know about love as Ginger had gladly pointed out. I did know one thing; I was caught up in a bad mix. My heart craves for Kincer's attention and my body desires Fytor. It shouldn't be such a tough decision, but the thing is I have no decision. I am stuck with Fytor whether I want to be or not. There is no getting out of marriage; in fact I've heard the horror stories of women who have tried to escape. Well, let's just say it's not ideal for anyone to attempt. After all it could be worse. I could be stuck on the Makah reservation.

The Makah are known for their cruelty towards other neighboring tribes and within their own village. Sure we trade women with them but only because we have to. Our genes would become inbred if we never branched out. Unfortunately we've had many attacks from them; however, thanks to our warriors we've been able to fend them off. I guess I know why they are so strong now. I sat on a driftwood log at the beach watching the waves crash into one another. I had my hands on my knees and I shut my eyes listening to the impact of the water. When I opened them I felt a pang of anguish. Kincer was strolling down the beach with Rain, his wife. He smiled at her and she did the same. For some reason I couldn't get the anger or sadness to go away. My chest ached deeply at the site of my former best friend and his wife. Surely I have to get over it, but how can I when I've always pictured myself with Kincer?

I thought about the Makah tribe again. Maybe I should have left with a group of girls who went there about three years ago in the last trading. It wasn't only girls who are traded either but also young men. I believe Embry has decided to quit trading with them and find other villages due to the Makah's recent attacks.

Then again I bet I was better off considering how harsh the Makah men are to their women. I pulled my eyes away from the _happy_ couple and decided I better get home. The sun was coming down and women were to be back in their huts before sundown, unless of course they had their husbands with them. Stupid rules, I really wish I didn't have to obey Fytor. He infuriated me and yet he does nice things for me. For example he cooks when he can and sometimes brings back tasty foods like wild berries. The only thing is he won't talk to me after what I said to Embry. He must believe I hate him. I don't exactly hate him but I'm not in love with him either. To make things worse I haven't gotten my period and I don't know how to tell Fytor.

I remember my sister saying once that sometimes you can skip your period. I really hope she wasn't joking about that. Maybe I just am late or skipping a month. I was up to my feet and making my way off the beach and towards the village. Not too many people were hustling about and if they were, then they were guys. Most were warriors or commoners heading back home. I saw my little brother on my way and he came up to me.

"Lena!" He greeted excitingly as he wrapped me up in a hug.

I smiled down at him. "Hey Kyle," I said to him and ruffled his black shaggy hair. "You're going to need a haircut soon."

He laughed. "It's not that long and besides I wouldn't let you cut it."

I had to laugh with him. No one could ever hold my brother down for a haircut. He would end up running off to hide in order to protect his precious hair. My dad usually ended up cutting it in his sleep which resulted in a very angry Kyle. For some odd reason my brother likes having long hair. Well it wasn't too long but it's at his chin now. "Yeah, but dad will probably do it in your sleep."

My younger brother frowned at that. "Ugh, I hope not. Oh how come you haven't come to visit?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just haven't felt like myself lately."

"Oh," Kyle replied sadly. "Well dad misses your cooking."

We chuckled at that, knowing how my dad wasn't the best inside the kitchen. "I miss you too." Kyle admitted.

This kid could always get to me. Whether it was begging me to make him a desert or pleading to go hang out with his friend, he always won. "I will visit you and dad tomorrow. I promise." I said to him.

He smiled at that. "Good. I hope you can make us apple pie."

I smiled down at my brother and kissed his cheek. "I will. Now go on home before Dad skins you for being out late."

He laughed. "I'm going hunting with Liam and his older brother. He's showing us how to catch deer. Dad knows so no worries. Love you sis." He said before taking off toward his friend's hut.

I made my way over to my own hut. It wasn't far but about a minute from where I was talking with Kyle. I arrived to an empty hut as usual. Fytor must be taking the night shifts so he doesn't have to be around me. Well that's just fine with me. I don't care if he's out running around all night. I made myself some wild rice with vegetables that are grown in our garden for dinner. My stomach was full of content by the time I went to sleep. When I awoke, it was still dark outside. I heard the sound of many people conversing outside. Their voices were a bit distant so I couldn't understand what they said. They must be out by the central area of the village.

That was strange considering how rarely anyone goes out at night. I arose from the bed and pulled my dress on along with deer skin slippers. I saw a bunch of people gathered around in center of the village. My assumption had been right after all. Something bad must have happened. I made my way up front and suddenly understood why everyone was awake. Three people were dead and all covered in dark blood. Their necks were ripped open and I had to look away when I saw two smaller boys being carried by two warriors.

One of the boys was Kyle.

**Well I hope all of you are enjoying my story. One Hundred Years is going to be broken up into three parts. The first part is Lena and Fytor, the others are a secret though. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to read.**

**~Air~**


	6. Within

Pain, sorrow, resentment, and guilt are the emotions that captivated me the day of my younger brother's burial ceremony. They were once called funerals but most of us just call it the death duty. It made a lot more sense in our opinions. No one wanted to have to bury their love ones but it was the duty of the family. I stood next to my father who was able to mask his pain. He had the same expressionless face as he did when my mother died. I remember being little and never once seeing him shed a tear for her, at least not in front of my siblings and me. My sister was also there with Savannah and Rayund. Rayund held her against him while she cried for Kyle. I didn't dare cry. I liked to do that in private.

Fytor was next to me. I guess he stood by me because he felt sorry for Kyle. I didn't want him here but he was my husband so that overrides my opinion. Besides why bother protesting, he'd still go. We had another thing in common aside from not being able to be with the ones we love. We both have lost our mothers. He still had his brother though, I didn't. I hopefully prayed in my mind that Kyle was with mom in heaven and not afraid. She'd comfort him, I know she will.

My brother's body was concealed with the ceremonial blanket made from a fox coat. I was grateful for that. If I were to see him not covered up then I'd just lose it. I already lost it every night when I was sure that Fytor was away or asleep. He went back to his usual routine of being gone during the night hours. He even slept in bed with me when returned very early in the mornings. He tried to talk to me or comfort me but I pushed him away. He was only speaking to me again because he felt sorry for me. Like he actually cared about how I felt.

The ceremony came to an end once the speech for my brother ended. Embry always makes the ceremonial speech for those who perish. I wonder if it came naturally to him each time a person died. He has been around for a hundred years. I don't think I could ever be that strong. I could never watch everyone around me die while I remained alive. I felt my dad squeezed my hand gently and we watched as they buried Kyle. Each drop of dirt on his wrapped up body made my heart ache with an intense stab of anguish. I wanted to push the two warriors who threw the dirt onto his lifeless body and jump into the hole with Kyle. I wanted to hug him and never let go. I had to let go, it would be the only way for his spirit to rest in peace.

Once the hole was completely filled I looked over at my father. His expression was nothing still. He still wore a mask of zero emotion. I was jealous. I felt tears prickle down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. I wasn't as strong as I wanted to be. I moved away from them and left the ceremony. I took off in a run. I didn't stop until I reach the beach. I came up short of breath from my run and stopped to rest. A cave appeared about a short distance from where I stood. It looked abandon or at least a place that people stayed away from. I made my way to the cave and stopped once before entering. I looked behind to make sure no one was watching before I entered the cave.

I was hit by an unpleasant scent. It smelled like rotten fish. I covered my nose and assumed it was because of the ocean being close to the cave. Perhaps during the stormy season, water or dead fish ended up in this cave. Light shined in from several holes from the ceiling of the cave which allowed me to see. I made my way deeper into the cave until I felt something hard beneath my feet. It had a bump to it and made a sickening crack as I stepped onto it. I looked down to see bones. The bones were shaped like a person. That's when I hunched over and vomited in repulsion.

Ew, that was absolutely disgusting. I stepped away and ran out of the cave. I was much too shocked to even try to see if there were any other bones. I managed to make it out of the cave. Suddenly the thought of being alone was no longer pleasant so I went back to the hut. I got into bed and pulled the fur covers over me before letting out my sorrow and disgust. I mourned for both my brother and the bones of whoever the person was in the cave.

I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke Fytor was in bed next to me. He was asleep and I was surely surprised since he disappears at night. He told me it was for his job as a warrior. Or better yet so he could run around as a wolf to protect the people of La Push from the cold ones. I shuddered at the thought. I felt jumpy, especially after seeing those dreadful bones. No wonder it smelled fowl in there. If people had died inside that cave or in this case person, then of course it was going to smell nasty.

It reminded me of the time Julia forgot about the dead badger outside our father's hut and how smelly it had been because of the dead animal. But the bones had appeared old. They were a dark brown color. Not the yellow pigment of animal bones. Maybe I should tell Fytor what I saw. Maybe he'd know who the person was or if he knew anything about recent deaths. I didn't wake him though. I needed to toughen up. Why did I feel the need to want to confide him or even want him to protect me from what I had seen earlier?

_Maybe because he imprinted on you and the two of you are really soul mates like the legends say. _I heard my inner conscience scold me. Or maybe just maybe I had no one else to talk to about this. I got out of bed to get some water. My mouth felt dry and the water would easily take care of that. Even as I drank I still couldn't get the images of bones and dead bodies out of my head. These images were definitely going to give me nightmares for sure. I could already feel chills on my back and spine. I hurried back to the bed room which was separated from the rest of the hut by a cloth that hung up above the entrance of the room. I slipped back into bed and tried to get myself to fall back to sleep. I couldn't though even though I wanted to. With that I spent the whole night awake, the images of death flourishing within my mind.

**Fytor's POV:**

Somehow I couldn't place what was wrong with Lena. I knew something had been troubling her for weeks other than her brother's death. It's been about two weeks since then. I could feel it through the imprint bond. I just kept thinking it was because of her brother's death. I knew she loved her brother very much. I just felt helpless and useless when it came to comforting her. Plus the bags under her eyes weren't helping me to leave her alone like she asked. Every time I asked what was wrong she just said she was tired or not feeling well and of course, the famous leave me alone.

I knew she wasn't feeling well, damn it. Why did I have to be so insensitive to her before when I caught on that she was in love with my brother? I suspected it of course, I wasn't that stupid. I just knew that it was something more than that. I dug my paws into the soil of the forest floor. I was on patrol and lately there hadn't been any attacks. The last attack was what killed Lena's brother and the two other boys. I felt angry that we didn't get there in time to save them, let alone have the balls to tell her that's how he was killed. She believed what everyone else believed had happen to the three boys, bear attack.

_Don't be so hard on yourself bro. _Kincer said to me.

_Shut it. You're just fine and dandy with your imprint. _I snapped back at him. I wasn't in the mood for his fucking sympathy.

_Just trying to help Fy. _He replied and returned to patrolling.

At least he took a hint. Unlike the rest of the warriors who couldn't shut up about their fantasies with their imprints. I couldn't wait till Lena approached my age so I can quit phasing. Only a year left. I physically am seventeen but everyone else who doesn't know about the legends believes I'm nineteen. I really am nineteen but I started phasing at the age of seventeen along with my brother Kincer. With the height and muscles that came with the wolf trait, I did look nineteen even though I've stopped aging technically.

Suddenly those who've been patrolling caught a whiff of something. I was brought away from my thoughts and kicked into my battle mode. We found a female leech and took her down easily. Nidan, another warrior who had been on patrol, took out a lighter. The lighter was from Forks, a ruin town from the modern times. Embry made trips there for the lighters so we could burn the pieces, which was much easier than starting a fire of our own. I've been to the town a couple times with him and so has Kincer. It was amazing in my opinion. I think my father had been lucky to have lived in those times. Come to think of it though, he didn't like to talk about it much. The only times I've actually heard about the modern times have been from the stories of his former pack.

Once the sucker was done burning we put it out with water from the beach. No need for a forest fire. My shift was coming to an end and I made my way back to the hut. When I entered I heard coughing. I saw Lena hunched over as she vomited into the sink. I ran over to her to hold her hair for her. She tried to push me away but stopped once she heaved again. After she finished I gave her a glass of water so she could wash her mouth out. After she finished she chewed some mint leaves before she began to cry.

"Lena honey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Wouldn't you care to know?" She snapped at me with a sob shuddering through her.

"Just tell me what's wrong." I pleaded wanting desperately to know what was troubling her.

"I'm pregnant."

**So there you have it Lena's pregnant. I want to thank those of you have reviewed and sorry for the slow updates I've been busy lately. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**~Air~**


	7. Say Something

I waited for a response from Fytor and ended up just being stared at. I crossed my arms. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I demanded wondering why he looked so stunned. It seemed obvious that I'd get pregnant. According to our medicine woman, Berta, girls around my age have higher chances of getting pregnant than girls who are in their twenties or thirties. It had something to do with us being so young, which was consider the best age to have a child by most people in our village.

I didn't believe that however, because I knew that it sometimes can cost a woman her own life. It happened to my mother except not until she had my brother. I was five years older than Kyle. I remember that very day quite well. My mother being about thirty or twenty-nine went into labor when my father had been out with the warriors. I was afraid but Julia, being the oldest went to get help from Berta. Berta has been the medicine woman for about fifty years now. I believe now she's in her sixties or seventies. Unfortunately Berta couldn't do anything for my mother. So she died.

"Lena, I'm sorry." In heard Fytor say apologetically.

I jumped in surprise. I hadn't realized how caught up I was in my own thoughts. "Oh, well sorry won't do anything for us, now will it?" I snapped at him. I didn't mean for it to come out that harsh, but I didn't exactly regret being nasty to him.

"No, but I want to try to help." He said reaching out to touch my shoulder.

I jerked away. "I don't want or need your help." I said angrily. "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay, just say you have my permission." He replied nonchalantly.

I wanted to roll my eyes but decided against it. "Oh yes dearest husband, I'll do that." I said sarcastically. I heard him let out a sigh before I slipped out the doorway of the hut. It was mid-afternoon as I made my way into the village. Barely anyone was out, except for a handful of warriors or other men who were closing up shops or retiring for the day. I wanted to head over to the beach and face my current nightmare, the cave. I just didn't know if I could slip past a few warriors without being seen.

Their heighten senses made sense, since they were wolves. I hadn't seen Fytor in wolf form yet and I don't care to ever witness it. I couldn't picture him down on all fours growling. It just seemed ridiculous. I managed to pass the warriors but failed when I stepped on a twig, which resulted in the sound of a crack. The two warriors who had been keeping guard or whatever it was they were doing, came over to me. I gulped but decided to muster up some courage. Ha, like they scared me. Just a little bit, but I wasn't about to let them know that.

"What are you doing out here, Mrs. Call? Shouldn't you be with your husband, it's late?" The taller warrior asked sternly.

"I'm walking. What's it to you two?" I snapped at them, not about to give them a single once of satisfaction that they did in fact had me scared a bit. Both held the standard hunting knife in their sheath and also had the authority to hit me if they wanted.

"You don't have any permission, do you?" The tall one asked.

"No I don't. I can take a walk if I please." I replied casually.

The other warrior was about to strike me when Fytor came out of nowhere and caught his hand. "I apologize, I gave her permission. She's just in one of her moods again."

I glowered at that. How dare he come and save the day like I was some princess who needed rescuing! Fytor released the warrior's arm and put one arm around me. I shook him off of me. Both warriors narrowed their eyes at that and took off elsewhere. "I didn't need your saving."

"Yeah you did. Look Lena, I'd appreciate it if you could at least stay out of trouble." He snapped tiredly.

I ignored his comment and pushed pass him towards the beach. He caught my arm. "Let go of me." I snapped at him angrily.

"No, I think you've caused enough trouble for today." He replied sternly and pulled me along back toward his hut.

"Let me go, now Fytor!" I yelled at him as I struggled to get free of his iron grip.

He placed a hand over my mouth and picked me up easily. All I could make were muffled screams and since no one was around, no one could hear them. Once we were in the hut he set me down and blocked the door.

"I'm sick and tired of you acting like a child. You're not a kid anymore Lena, hell your having a baby. So grow up and start showing some damn respect to others." Fytor lectured at me.

I just rolled my eyes which seemed to piss him off. He caught hold of my arm. "Lena, don't make me warn you again."

I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go. "You're never going to learn, are you?" He snapped at me.

"Fytor, let go. You're hurting my arm." I said to him trying to still pull free.

His eyes softened up a bit and he let go of me. I rubbed my sore wrist and went into the bedroom to be away from him. I heard him say something like a sorry, but I just shook it off. I didn't want to speak with him at the moment. I took my dress off and crawled into my bed, keeping my wrap on. I was definitely regretting not running away when I wanted to. It was before the choosing ceremony took place. I tried to talk Kincer into running away with me.

"_Come on Kince, we could explore the world together." I said to Kincer, trying to convince him to run away with me._

"_No Lena, it's too dangerous. Besides I have responsibilities here and I can't just leave them behind." He replied with a sigh._

"_Your brother could take care of them. Besides I thought you didn't want to be the next chief and it's not like your dad is going to quit aging." I told him. Back then I wasn't aware that the legends were true. I just went with what Embry told everyone, that is was all magic._

"_Yeah I know. I'm staying though Lena. I like La Push."_

"_Of course you do, you're a man." I snapped at him._

"_I can't believe you actually said that to me Lena. I'm your best friend and you know I hate the laws just as much as you do. You know my dad is trying to change them." He said defensively, his dark black hair covering his eyes just a bit. _

"_Yeah and in the mean time women have to suffer." I said back to him. With that he walked away from me._

That was the last time I spoke with Kincer. Now he was with _Rain. _I was with his brother and stuck with these feelings for him. It sucked having to feel things. I wish I could just go numb and not feel anymore sadness or pain. The men here had it so simple for them. They could choose whom they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives. Women had no say in it at all. We were passed and traded as if we were an item. So of course the men had nothing to complain about, they were the privileged ones in this village. I lay in bed pondering this and I was grateful that Fytor wasn't coming in. He better sleep on the couch tonight. Yes, we still had couches. That was one piece of furniture that Embry decided to keep. Of course it was made of the same type of fabric as everything was here, animal fur.

I managed to get myself to fall asleep that when I awoke to vomit, I wasn't surprised that it was already morning. I coughed as the last remains of throw up were deposited into the waste basket that had been weaved out of twigs from the forest. I pushed at Fytor as he held my hair. "Don't touch me." I snapped when I was finished. "This is your entire fault!" I shouted at him angrily. He should have known better and stopped me when I wanted him to make love to me. I pretended it was Kincer the entire time but I doubt he knew or cared about that.

"My fault, you were begging me Lena." He replied. "Now how could I deny my beautiful kind wife?" He said to me sarcastically.

"Are you mimicking me?" I asked, annoyed if he was.

"Me? Of course not sweetheart," He said with the same tone he used before.

I rolled my eyes and moved away from him. He took my hand gingerly though. "How's your wrist, I didn't mean to be too forceful?"

I looked down at my wrist to inspect it as did he. There were bruises that were the shape of his fingers. I draw my attention back to his face which looked cold and sad. Fytor apologized over and over again to me. I just hugged him because I myself wanted some comfort and he was right. I have been acting like a child. He didn't wrap his arms around me though. "Fytor it's okay. You've been right. I have been acting like a child. I need to grow up, especially since I'm going to be a mother."

Fytor kissed the top of my forehead as his arms wrapped around me. "Don't worry about that Lena. I was being an ass to you and I'm sorry. You've been strong and I'm proud of you."

"You are?" I muttered into his grasp.

"Very and I want to take you somewhere special to make up for how I've been acting. Actually I just want to take you because I want you to see the garden. I know you're going to love it." He said to me with a smile.

I looked up at him, "Garden?"

"A flower garden, it's in the ruins of the modern times. It's a town close to La Push, Forks. My dad took my brother and me when we were younger. Now I want to take you."

I had to smile at that. It was a sweet gesture. "Are we allowed there? How are we going to get there?"

"Walking or well running. I'm going to carry you as I run, but if you want we could get their faster if I ran in wolf form." He said to me looking into my eyes. He tucked a strand of my black hair behind my ear.

"Wolf form?" I asked in a tone a little higher than I wanted.

"Yeah, I can run faster when I'm a wolf. You'd just have to hold on to me."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous, since I'm pregnant?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. But if you're uncomfortable with that then I can just carry you."

"No, it's okay. I want to see you in wolf form." Why were those words coming out of my mouth? I didn't want to see him! I was afraid, well terrified actually. Oh I knew very well why, I wanted to face all my fears before this baby was born. I need to grow up so I can be strong for him or her.

"Okay, are you sure?"I nodded my head, eager to see Fytor in wolf form for the first time and confront my fears head on.

**Here's another chapter of One Hundred Years. Thanks for reviewing! It's made me want to update faster. But I won't be posting for about two weeks. I'm going on vacation and I won't have access to the internet. Sorry about that, but thanks again for reading and reviewing. You guys/gals are awesome!**


	8. Facing My Fears

Fytor went behind a tall pine tree. I couldn't see him but apparently that was the point. He told me that in order to prevent ripping his clothes, he had to remove them first. So I assume that's why he's behind a tree right now. I waited patiently and oddly I wasn't nervous. Maybe I actually could face my fears if I just put my mind to it. A heard a twig snap and mass of dark brown fur emerged. A wolf about six times bigger than me stood on all fours.

My eyes met the wolf's eyes and right away I knew it was Fytor. His eyes were dark and brown. Here I was face to face with an overly large wolf and yet I managed to remain calm. It stunned me but I could definitely understand why I might feel this way. Fytor didn't come up to me like this out of the blue; no instead he told me that he would show me. Maybe, just maybe my fears were based on surprise. That or too much has happened in these past couple months that seeing him like this, wasn't a big shocker.

I blinked a few times before I walked over to him. The wolf's eyes appeared to be confused but I just think Fytor is as surprised as I am about my reaction. I let my hand reach out to stroke the fur on his head. It felt broad yet soft as I gently petted Fytor. I smiled and said, "You're not scary at all."

Fytor whined and how could I not laugh at that. It's too adorable not to. He just whimpered a bit more and rested his head on my hand. I just smiled down at him and stroked his fur more. Then I noticed something else. I grabbed hold of his ears. "Ears! They're adorable!"

He looked at me confused and I just giggled and told him it's a girl thing. Fytor pulled away and went behind a bush. When he came back he had his shorts on and came over to me. He pulled me into a hug which I was surprised about. I could hear his heart pound slightly in his chest where my head rested.

I felt his hand caress my back and his lips kiss the top of my head. "Lena, I—" I interrupted him before he could finish. I didn't want him to finish. We both made this situation harder than it needed to be, but I wouldn't fight away his love anymore. I needed him and I knew he needed me. Even if I did have feelings for Kincer, I was feeling more for Fytor. I pulled my face away from his chest I looked into his eyes. He stared back into mine and then I kissed him. He pulled me closer to him and I felt myself feeling better. I think I'm falling in love with Fytor Call. Suddenly he pulled away and he looked into my eyes as I was confused.

"Lena," he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," I told him and this time I was positive. He stroked my cheek and kissed my lips again. I pulled him closer to me and was content to have him. I shivered a bit and Fytor picked me up into his arms. He carried me back to the hut. As we got to the hut he set me down on the bed and draped one of the blankets over me.

"I know you're tired, I'll take you tomorrow to the garden."

I nodded my head and yawned a bit. I was pretty tired. I haven't been sleeping too well since I saw the bones in the cave. He kissed my cheek and I lay down to go to sleep. "Sleep well Lena," he said before leaving me to rest. This time I had a good dream, it was about us.

When I woke up in the late afternoon, Fytor was by my side asleep. He had a hand on my stomach and a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile myself. My stomach growled so I got up to go make myself something to eat. We had left over fruit and some bread. I ate slowly and thought about all the things that have happened since I married Fytor. I was pregnant and a bit afraid of that. I know my sister Julia had be fine with her pregnancy but I couldn't help but be paranoid since my mother died in child birth.

If I did die, it would kill Fytor because his mother died from the same cause. I sighed to myself. I couldn't think like this. I knew as his wife that it was my duty to be the mother of his children. It was the duty of all the women in La Push. We were to submit to our husbands and to cook, clean, and especially bare their children. I agree that it wasn't fair but what did my opinion matter? What did any woman's opinion matter in La Push? We were powerless and that's how it always would be. I had to face the music and be at least happy I have a nice husband. Unlike my friend Ginger who takes several beatings because she doesn't want to take her children's father away from them.

It made me sick to my stomach. Maybe I should tell someone about that. I could tell Fytor or even Chief Embry. He'd do something about it. He tolerated the Elders ways but I doubt he'd like the fact that Ginger was being beaten on almost a daily basis. I crossed my arms and hoped for the best for her. She made me promise not to tell anyone and I would keep that promise.

I rubbed my flat stomach. Soon I'd be huge and I wonder if Fytor would still want me then. I wonder if he'd still love me. Of course he would, he had to right? Again, I needed to quit worrying so much. It was late afternoon and I still needed to return to the cave to face my fears. I got up from the wooden chair and tiptoed out the door. Not too many people were out except a couple of gathers who were making their way back to their huts. I took a short cut through the forest to avoid being seen. As much as a rebel I could be, I didn't want to get caught again.

Once I reached the beach I made it to the cave. I sucked in a deep breath before entering the cave. The fowl scent hit me strong. I covered my nose and made it to the bones, and that's when I noticed writing on the wall. I knew how to read and to write. Children go to school and learn these basic skills for the future. Were taught until we turn thirteen, and I've always enjoyed school. I could easily read the writing since the sun was still out but slowly coming down to end the day.

_Seth if you ever find this place, I want you to know I'm still alive. I was crushed when I found Sam and Emily's bodies. I even cry as I write this message to you. Well at least they found each other. Also I found Jared and Kim's bodies at some old abandon house too. As far as I'm concerned no one else survived from the pack. Seth, be strong if you're still out there. _

_I love you,_

_Your sister Leah_

The message had me stunned. I instantly felt coldness brush across my body and it was getting close to summer so it wasn't natural. I shivered at the cold and wrapped my arms around myself. "I'm sorry for disturbing your peace. I didn't mean to intrude. Goodbye Sam and Emily."

After that I took off out of the cave and hurried back to the hut. When I got there Fytor was up. I ran into him by accident and started crying hysterically. I just couldn't help but feel so sad after reading the note.

"Lena, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly as he pulled me into a hug.

"N-nothing, I just am afraid." I said to him which wasn't really a lie.

"Sweetie, it's okay." He kissed my forehead. "I'm here for you."

I just cried. "Yeah but I could lose you. You're a warrior Fytor and you could die in battle."

"No sweetie, I won't die. I'll be here for you, always." He whispered to me as he tried to soothe me. He caressed my cheek gently with his hot hand.

I just hugged him tightly and savored his touch. I was afraid and something in my gut told me to be careful. Something bad was coming and it wasn't just because of the experience I had in the cave. The coldness was a warning and I knew it better than to ignore it.

**Well here's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. Sorry I haven't been able to update as much. School started again so I haven't had much time. Thanks again for reading!**

**~Air~**


	9. Feels Like Love

Under most circumstances, I normally do not resort to wandering around in the forest aimlessly. It's been a week since I visited the cave and I haven't been able to get a lot of sleep. I just needed to relax and I could only think of one place. My father showed me this walnut tree when I was about five years old. I wished I could remember more about where the tree is. It has been a long time since I have been here too.

Fytor was supposed to take me to the garden like he promised but he has been busy with the warriors. He promised he would take me as soon as it was safe. I knew I shouldn't be wandering around in the forest alone but I just needed to see the walnut tree again. It brought me peace and it's been a long time since I have seen it. I continued further into the trees and finally found the tree. It looked the same except there was a smaller amount of walnuts.

I reached my hand out to stroke the trunk of the tree. It's been so long and I vaguely remember my father climbing up this tree to get a walnut for me. It was back when I use to be closer to him. Not anymore though, I've grown quite distant. I still haven't been home to visit him since I married Fytor. I knew I shouldn't be too mad at him though. I used to blame him for my mother's death. I know now that it wasn't his fault. Besides we got Kyle from that. _Kyle, _my little brother died so young. I missed him deeply and wish I could have him here with me. Kyle used to love climbing apple trees. He would bring back the juiciest ones, which were at the very top of the tree.

I felt my stomach sicken and I moved from the tree so I could turn my head. I vomited onto the pine needle floor of the forest. I leaned back up against the tree when I finished. I groaned from my sick stomach. This happened randomly and it's because of the pregnancy.

I could hardly believe I'm going to be a mother already. Fytor and I haven't even been together very long. Could two times really lead to a pregnancy? It was unusual but I'm sure I'm not the only new wife who's expecting. I rubbed my stomach trying to soothe my baby. My stomach still was flat but it wouldn't be long before I got big. Birth was another factor that I was terrified of. I wonder how bad it hurts. I remember hearing a woman from the medicine woman's hut Berta. She was giving birth and I could hear her screams. I remember feeling sorry for her and it made my heart ache. Why is it that the men have barely any troubles? They have it so easy. They do not have to give birth or even take care of children. In fact they get to walk around like nothing while the women suffer. I wanted change in this village so badly. If there was change then maybe things could get better and women would have some say in what happens to us.

I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize I wasn't alone. My eyes snapped behind me as I heard a crunch. Fytor stood with his shorts hung low. "Lena, what are you doing out here? It isn't safe."

"Sorry, I just had to see something." I replied to him truthfully.

He came over to me and wrapped me into a hug. "You make it hard for me to keep you safe."

"Sorry again," I mumbled into his bare chest.

"It's alright, just next time leave me a note so I know where you are and don't wander around in the forest without me." He said kissing the top of my head.

"You weren't there when I woke up. I just wanted to get some walnuts." I told him.

He smiled at that. "Sorry, we've been busy. A war is coming up and I didn't want to worry you about it."

I felt my eyes widen. "You're going to fight?" I felt my stomach prickle with fears. I didn't want Fytor to get hurt, especially now that I was pregnant. I didn't want to be a widow and I certainly didn't want to be a single mother.

He kissed my lips softly, almost like he could sense my fears. "Lena, don't worry. I'll be fine."

I touched his face with my hand. "I don't want you to go though. You could get hurt."

He kissed my lips again but this time it lasted longer. Fytor pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes. "Lena, I will be fine. This isn't my first battle."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "When do you leave?"

"In a week," He replied rubbing my back gently.

I felt tears form in my eyes but I didn't want to start crying. "Fytor, I love you." It's the second time I've told him that I love him. Fytor's eyes soften and he kisses me deeply. My hands moved up his back and around his neck. I felt him pull away from me after a minute.

"Lena I've been in love with you since I've laid eyes on you. I was seven at the time and you use to call me Kincer. I always wish you'd call me by my name and not his. Remember that present you got when you were ten?" He told me stroking my cheek.

"Yes, Kincer made it for me. It was a bracelet." I replied confused.

"No, it was from me. You just assumed it was from Kincer." Fytor corrected.

"Fytor, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I told him.

He kissed me softly again and pulled away. "It's alright I just want you to know."

I nodded. "I wish I would have noticed you sooner."

Fytor smiled at that and pulled me closer to him. We just stood there hugging until he pulled away. "Here, I'll get us some walnuts."

I watched him climb up the tree. I would have followed but he told me I needed to stay put. "You don't want to fall Lena. It could hurt the baby."

I nodded in agreement. He was an excellent climber alright. I watched as he climbed up to the very top of the tree to get the best walnuts. He gracefully picked some and then made his way down the branches. I was surprised when he jumped off one branch that was pretty high up and landed on his feet.

"Whoa, how did you?" I began to ask but Fytor just chuckled.

"Remember, I'm a wolf." He replied.

"Right, so you must be used to that." I said trying my best not to act stunned. He did protect the La Push people and I did see him in wolf form. He was overly large and his fur the color of a gray stone. The only difference was that he had a white patch on the back of his hind legs.

"Of course," he took my hand in his and carried the nuts in his shirt, which conveniently had a pocket on it.

I felt his hand intertwine with mine and we made our way out of the forest in silence. What I wasn't expecting however was to see a crowd of villagers gathered around when we returned back to the village. I felt my stomach jerk in curiosity and worry. My eyes glanced around at what was happening. Fytor's hand clutched mine tightly but not to the point of hurting my hand. "Stay here," He said and he disappeared into the crowd of villagers.

I heard shouts and protests come from the people. I was beginning to become even more worried when I heard a voice say something. The voice was calm and quite familiar. It had a hint of wisdom along with confidence in it.

"My kind people," Chief Embry prompted. "We must remain calm."

And that's when I saw her body. Ginger, my friend whose husband abuses her on an almost daily basis, was being carried out by two warriors I didn't recognize. I saw slashes of cuts across her face and blood seep from her forehead. Despite her dark caramel Quileute skin, her face appeared pale. Her eyes were closed shut and I heard another chorus of voices.

I looked to see her children following the warriors. Julia, my older sister was with them trying to get them to stay. Another group of warriors managed to get Ginger's children to stay put. Chief Embry came over to them to try and comfort them as well, but they just persisted on going with their mother.

Callie the oldest of the four spoke. "Daddy did this to her, I saw."

All eyes turned to look at Leer who was pretending to be upset over his wife. "Callie, don't make things up. It isn't nice to lie."

I saw Leer give Callie a stern look and it made her keep quiet. That's when I knew I needed to help these children. If Leer killed Ginger, which I'm positive he did, then he probably would start hurting his children since she's gone. He's been abusing her for years now and I knew better than to believe his crap.

"Callie is telling the truth," I said out loud and turned my attention to Chief Embry.

"Do you know more about this?" Chief Embry asked.

"Yes sir, I do. He's been abusing her for years and now he's finished hurting her. Who else would have wanted to kill Ginger other than him?" I paused briefly and felt a lot stronger to be able to stand up for Ginger.

I began again though, I wasn't finished just yet. "Leer is lying Chief Embry, and I'm not going to let him get away with the murder of my friend." I told him not caring if I'd get in trouble for making accusations.

"It's true Chief Embry," Julia said. I saw her own husband look at her in disbelief. I'm guessing she never told Rayund about it. "Ginger made us promise not to tell anyone. She didn't want her kids to grow up without a father."

All eyes turned to Chief Embry. He looked tense and finally he turned to stare at Leer. "I believe what Julia, Callie, and Lena have said. You are banished from La Push. If anyone sees you, they are given the right to kill you. I will not tolerate the abuse of any woman in La Push and nor will I allow you to go unpunished for killing an innocent woman, who happens to be your wife. Your children will remain here and you shall never see them again. Kythe and John get him out of my sight." Embry declared and looked back at the rest of us.

"My condolences are to you my children and not just to Ginger's children, but to all of La Push's people. We have lost a sister and I will make sure she receives a proper service." He said gravely.

I felt my stomach jerk once again but I knew that I did the right thing. Kythe and John took Leer by his arms and dragged him out. Leer shot me a deadly stare. His expression was more than lethal, it was determined. Fytor wrapped an arm around my waist and suddenly Leer quit staring at me.

"Don't worry about him Lena. He's banished and he'll never hurt anyone again."

"How do you know?" I asked feeling worried for anyone else who may cross his path.

"Because the Makah will tear him up," Fytor explained evenly.

I nodded. The Makah weren't really trusted as much as they used to be. We hardly traded with them anymore. In fact Embry hasn't traded with them for years now. I think it's because of how harsh the Makah are. I brought my attention back to Ginger's children. Each of them looked scared except for Callie. She wore a face without expression. I went to them and hugged each of them. "Don't worry, it's over now."

Chief Embry had finished speaking with the villagers and told them they should head home. Many dispersed and then he came over to Fytor and I. "Fytor, I have something to ask you."

Fytor looked at his father. "Yes Embry?"

Embry sighed. "Fytor I'm your father, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Dad?"

Fytor shrugged and I was surprised that he was so disrespectful to his own father. Embry ignored it and then his face became serious. "Could you take in Callie?"

Fytor looked at me as if asking it was okay. I nodded and his glance returned to his father. "Of course, is that okay with you Callie?"

She didn't answer but just nodded nimbly. _Looks like I have new company._

**Sorry for the slow updates again. I hope your all still reading my story despite my slow updating process. Hope you've enjoyed another chapter of One Hundred Years. **

**~Air~**


	10. Hidden

Callie wore the same expression for the past five weeks she's been living with Fytor and me. I knew exactly how she felt. Not the same exact way because I didn't have to live with complete strangers. Well I'm not a stranger to her, but Fytor sure is. I remember when her mother was pregnant with her. I was about eight at the time; the same exact age Callie is now. I remember the day vaguely and that probably was because my father sent my sister and me to stay with a family friend. He didn't want us there when our mother gave birth to Kyle.

_Kyle,_ his name still brought me grief. I wish desperately the baby I currently was carrying in my womb would be a boy. I didn't want to have a daughter. She shouldn't have to go through the same thing. Even if I don't have a boy, I still will love my child despite his or her gender. My thoughts were broken when I heard the creak of the front door. I turned to see Fytor walk into the hut. He smiled at me and I felt myself smile back. Things have gotten easier between us, well minus the fact that we were technically Callie's parents now. Callie kept to herself, but for some reason she seemed to enjoy Fytor's company. I think Fytor is going to make a great father. He had patience for Callie and spends most of his free time trying to cheer her up.

He knew what it was like to lose a mother. He lost his from child birth as did I. I couldn't help but smile as Callie waved to him from where she sat on the couch, which is made from animal fur and wood. I cooked up a meal of chicken and bread. We ate together; the three of us. Callie ate timidly and Fytor asked me how my day was.

"Good," I replied to him. He smiled at me and we continued to eat. Callie was the first to finish. She moved from the table to wash her plate. I wish I could help her, but I don't think she wanted the help. I'd leave her alone for now since that's what I wanted when my mother passed. I looked at Fytor who still was eating. His appetite no long stunned me. He could take down two whole chickens and still have room for more. I was grateful that Embry told him to stay back from the battle a few weeks ago.

He was a bit angered by it, but I think he allowed it more for my sake. Besides, Callie might need both of us. I rubbed my stomach thinking about the baby. I didn't notice that Fytor had already finished his food until I heard a crash. His face turned to the direction of the sound just like mine and we saw Callie's fearful expression.

The plate she had been washing must have slipped from her hands. Callie backed up frightfully as we looked at her. Tears fell from her eyes and she covered her face. "Please don't hit me. It was an accident." She apologized frantically.

Fytor was the first to respond. He got up from where he sat and went over to her. This made Callie more afraid and she backed up away from him. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed and moved away as he tried to approach her.

"Callie, it's alright. No one's going to hurt you. It's just a plate." He soothed. She stopped and let him hug her. She cried into his shirt and he just rubbed her back gently. "Its okay, you're safe." He assured.

She nodded. "Thank you." She whispered.

"There, there. It's alright." He said and continued to comfort her. I was more than grateful for this. Fytor was definitely perfect fatherhood material. It made me happy knowing that he was a much better comforter than me. I got up and went to Callie to. She went willingly into my arms. I led her to the extra bedroom we had and got her settled. Fytor was making her tea in the kitchen to help calm her nerves.

"How about I tell you a story?" I asked her. Callie smiled and nodded at this. I told her the tale of The Little Mermaid. Chief Embry had told me this one as a child and I loved it dearly. After a few minutes, Fytor brought in the tea for Callie. She took it from him and sipped gingerly. I continued my tale until she finished her tea and fell fast asleep. Mechanically, both Fytor and I kissed her cheek. He pulled the blankets up to tuck her in. "Good practice huh?"

He nodded. "Poor kid, it's a good thing Embry banished Leer."

I agreed silently. Surely Fytor knows that a majority of the women here in La Push are treated this way. It was nothing uncommon and it happened daily too. Things would always be the same and I suppose we would just have to deal with it. I feared for the child in my stomach. If the baby was a boy, then he would have a good chance at life. He could become a warrior like his father or whatever he wanted. If the baby was a girl then she would have to give herself up to her husband and not have a say in anything.

Like me. She would have to be strong and get through it. Keep your mouth close and pretend to be happy, well I wasn't exactly unhappy. I just hoped for change so other women wouldn't have to suffer. Those were the words a rebel girl I once knew said. Kirsten was always the one to make risky choices and she went missing after that. Her husband Luther claims she disappeared, but I know that he is lying. _Men, it seems like all they do is lie. _

I wonder vaguely if maybe Kirsten escaped. It would have been quite a miracle if she did. I kind of like that her disappearance is a big mystery. Chief Embry sent out some warriors to look for her, but they returned empty handed. I didn't realize that Fytor was behind me. He took my hand into his larger one and brought it to his lips for a kiss. I gave him a meek smile and his deep dark eyes bore into mine.

"Let's go to bed," he said. I nodded in agreement and let him lead us to our room. Once I was in just my wraps I got into the blankets and buried my face into the soft pillow. Fytor stripped down too and climbed into bed with me. He kissed me gently. "Sleep my love." He whispered and wrapped an arm around me to keep me warm.

For some reason I just couldn't shake the image of Kirsten from my mind. I wish I could have helped her in some way. Her husband had been abusive to her, just like Leer was to Ginger. I listened to Fytor's breathing. He was asleep right now as I lie next to him. Why can't I sleep and why can't stop thinking of Kirsten? Perhaps Julia is right, maybe I am a rebel at heart, but I wasn't about to make a decision to leave. Callie needed me and Fytor was being real sweet. I felt Fytor shift as his body moved to hold me. He did this typically in his sleep. I believe it's become quite a habit for him.

I shut my eyes tightly until I saw complete blackness. I kept doing this until it hurt, and then I opened them. Spots of color blurred my vision as my eyes adjusted to the small light that came from the moon. I shifted my body from Fytor's and got up. It was useless, I would not sleep tonight. I left the hut once redressed and snuck through a patch of brush to go unseen from the warriors who patrolled the night. I managed to get to the beach and was happy to see that no one was in sight.

Well I thought I saw no one, but turns out there was a man sitting. He was about Fytor's age and he had a grim look. Then I realized why he resembled Fytor so much; it was Kincer. He had his hand in the pockets of his fur lined shorts and he wore a shirt, the ties of it were undone. Just as I tried to get a better look at him, his expression changed. "Lena, what are you doing out here?" He asked with a sigh.

I shrugged. "Taking a walk, why?" I snapped. My words came out sharper than I intended.

"Fytor will worry," he stated.

"And he can just come find me. I know about the warriors." I replied, giving him a smug grin.

Kincer got up and I grabbed his hand before he could walk away. "What's wrong?" I asked. My former best friend was not going to just walk away from me, not until I found out what was troubling him. He couldn't hide things for me, well except the warrior thing.

"Nothing of your concern." He admitted.

Damn he's just as stubborn as Fytor. "Come on you can tell me. We were friends, remember?"

He shrugged. "Friendship only goes so far. Besides, it's not like I could choose you. He had his claim, the imprint."

This confused me deeply. "But I thought Rain…" I trailed off, waiting for him to confirm my statement.

"I'm quite fair at acting. Everyone believes I imprinted on her, but really I want you. I've never imprinted and I plan on keeping it that way. Run away with me Lena, we can leave right now."

I shook my head. "We can't and even if I wanted to. Fytor and I, we're meant to be. I'm sorry you don't love Rain. Wouldn't your dad know that you lied?" Fytor had explained that he could hear the pack's thoughts. I think Kincer might be lying, but why would he?

"My dad knows and I convinced him to Alpha order Fytor to forget that I desire you." He replied and stepped closer to me.

I shook my head, tears trailed down my tan cheeks and I backed away from him. "You're lying! You love Rain."

He chuckled. "No I really don't. I want you Lena."

I moved backwards and that's when I saw them. Several wolves were growling and they were huge. I recognized the fur coat of Fytor. What was going on? I screamed as they took down Kincer and that's when I noticed the pale skin. The body of Kincer morphed into a pale man with a light red hair color. Red hair, that was pretty uncommon. The only time I have ever seen a different hair color, was when they traded for women. A girl had blonde hair once and she was desired by almost every man here in La Push.

I screamed as they tore the snarling man apart. His white teeth gleamed in the moonlight, but he was no match for the wolves who took him down.

I moved backwards to try and run, but instead fell down into the sand. I felt someone tug on my arms and pull me upwards from behind me. Jakal, a guy who was the blacksmith's son got me up on my feet. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out of there. I hadn't realized how much I was crying. My face felt spotty and rugged when Jakal finally set me down.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that Mrs. Call." He apologized.

I shook my head. "Not your fault Jakal and you can call me Lena."

He nodded his head and shook the hair out of his face. Someone needs a haircut. His hair fell to his shoulders and his light brown eyes seemed to relax, "alright Lena then."

"That wasn't Kincer right?"

"No of course not, that leech has been in and out of La Push. We finally got him though. Has Fytor explained that vampires sometimes can have special abilities?" He questioned when he saw my puzzlement.

"Um no, I just hope he's okay. I saw him help tear the man apart."

"Vampire," he corrected. "Those monsters are not people, but he will be fine. The vampire has a gift. He can alter his appearance to lure his prey in. The person that makes you the most weak, is who the vampire turns into. He then can process what the person wants from their desire and thus can use it to lure their prey in. That's why he's been undefeatable for awhile since he kept one tricking us. He was able to find out our trade secrets. I hope can hold your tongue about this."

"I will." I replied, surprised at this whole situation.

"I guess I know what you most desire now," I heard a familiar voice say in annoyance. I turned to see Fytor. His dark eyes seemed lethal at the moment, but weren't directed at me.

"Fytor, no—" I tried to explain that I didn't want Kincer. I just want to talk to him and patch things up, but he cut me off before I could.

"Its fine," he snapped and grabbed my hand. "I'll take you back home."

Fytor gave a polite thank you to Jakal and bid him a good night. He wouldn't let me speak on the way back. Each time I tried to explain he would just shake his head in dismay. Once we were in the house, his actions confused me. He hugged me tightly to his hot chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for being harsh, he just pisses me off."

I gave him a bemused smile. "Aw you're jealous."

He growled and I giggled when he kissed my lips. He did so gently and I allowed him to slip his tongue across my own. I pulled away after a few moments of kissing. "I'm sorry; I really thought it was Kincer."

"It's alright Lena, I shouldn't have been so jealous. Kincer thinks of you as a sister and I need to let go of the fact that you two had some sort of connection as kids." He murmured into my neck.

"I love you Fytor and I'm still trying to let go of Kincer. It's hard since he was my best friend."

Fytor smiled. "He still is your best friend. Well he's too chicken to talk to you because of your temper."

I glowered. "I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER!"

He kissed me to shush my protest. I let him carry me to our bedroom. "You ought to get some sleep," he whispered into my ear.

I felt goose bumps rise on my arms and legs. His hot breath could make me instantly wet down there. It felt weird to me since we've only made love twice. "Is she asleep?" I asked, knowing his heighten ears could hear Callie.

He nodded and grinned. "I'm guessing you're not sleepy."

I shook my head. "No." I brought my lips back to his and let his touch woo me. Fytor's calloused hands moved up my dress to remove it from my body. I kept kissing him as he did this and I felt the dew between my legs intensify. Fytor moved his lips to the flesh of my neck. My hands seized his back and pulled his body closer to me.

Our lips connected and I moaned into his mouth. Fytor's hands moved up my body and into my long hair. His fingers combed through it as he pressed his body firmly against mine. My legs automatically secure themselves around his waist. His hard manhood pressed against my bottom wrap. I kissed him deeply and wound my arms around his torso. Fytor growled at my touch and kissed my neck until he found the sensitive spot near my neck. He kissed my collarbone, which allowed another moan to escape from my mouth.

"I love you Lena," he muttered huskily into my ear.

I clutched him. "I love you Fytor." I whispered and let him remove the remainder of my clothing.

"You're so wet for me Lena." He growled into my ear. "I can't wait to make you mine."

"I'm yours," I whimpered, not liking his teasing with his fingers. He stuck three in. "Umpf!" I moaned and was silenced with a kiss.

"Louder," he whispered and stuck another in.

"Fytor!" I yelped and I clutched him tightly with my hips.

He growled and kissed down my neck. He came to a stop at my breasts and inspected them with his eyes. I blushed as he touched me. "No more," I whispered and tugged at his shorts.

"It's been too long not to," he countered and took one breast into his mouth. His teeth glazed my nipples and I gasped.

"Uh Fytor!" I moaned and gripped his biceps.

He suckled like a newborn calf. I let out another loud moan. He groaned and pushed me further into the sheets of the fur coated bed. His hands moved quickly and Fytor stripped his shorts off. He was in me in an instant and his lips were connecting with mine. "Moan Lena," he commanded.

I did so and it was coming more naturally than the first two times. This time I was not picturing Kincer, I was picturing Fytor. He's who I wanted. I gasped as I felt him pick up speed. He frantically moved his hips with mine and groaned out. "Lena!" He grunted and bit down on my neck.

I felt sweat drip on my body and his as well. It mixed together and was forming a funky smell. It wasn't a smelly one, but more of a foreign kind. I kept my fingers running down his back as he claimed my mouth with his. I tried my best to keep up with his swift thrusts, but he seemed content with just my kisses. "You're so damn beautiful." He grunted into my ear.

I felt those familiar goose bumps again and I clung to him with all my might. He grunted as I came and didn't come to a stop like I anticipated. He continued to go faster. He has to be searching for his own release and I allowed him to do so. Fytor groaned and pumped faster into me. He growled lowly into my ear, which resulted in a rickety shiver from me. Liquid entered me and I was content that I had tightened twice in our love making. He kissed my lips and I just realized that tears we're falling down my cheeks.

Fytor took this in a different way. "Lena, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" He asked panicky.

"No, I'm just so happy." I whispered and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

He kissed the ones I missed away. "I'm happy too. Lena, promise me something."  
>Fytor's arms had pulled me against his sweat covered chest. I could hear the pound of his heart. I smiled at this and pressed a kiss onto his chest.<p>

"Anything," I replied, not caring if he asked me to run around the village naked.

"Stay indoors during the night. It's dangerous out there. Embry, I mean my father has his reasons for keeping the people in their homes at night. That is the time when vampires are most active. Tonight I was so worried about you."

I nodded into his chest. "Okay, I can do that. Sorry for scaring you."

He smiled and pressed several kisses on my face. "It's for not just your sake, but for our daughter or son's as well."

I sighed. He said daughter before son. He must want a girl and I was pleading to the Quileute gods to will this child to be male. I did not want my daughter to suffer. "I hope he will be strong."

"Or she," He mumbled.

I propped myself on my elbow. "She will not happen. He will make his father proud, as well his mother."

Fytor shook his head. "You don't want a daughter."

"For obvious reasons," I snapped, not getting why I was over-reacting. I guess it was because I had to live with the shit lives women here endured. Not everyone was as lucky to get a nice husband like Fytor, but I hated seeing my friends suffer.

"I'll protect her."

I scoffed at that. "Until she turns sixteen and has to be married off."

Fytor's eyes met mine. "Let's not fight, alright. What we did was too perfect to mess up."

I nodded and his eyes had something hidden within them. I didn't have the faintest idea of what that might be, but I knew that I'd find out sooner or later.

**Sorry for taken forever to update this story, but I'm trying to finish my other fan fictions, as well as this one. Also my grammar isn't that perfect so just bear with me. Thanks for the awesome reviews and let me know what you think so far. Hope all of you keep reading!**

**~Air~**


	11. Battle Cries

**Fytor's POV:**

I left Lena at the crack of dawn and was walking by my brother's side. We were searching for the bandits that raided a nearby village. _Brookshire,_ was a place my father had been once and he told me how they entire village was protected by thick walls of concrete. The only place I've ever seen concrete buildings is in Forks. My paws shook slightly at the very thought of being killed. I've never been this scared before when it came to battles, but at this point I knew something was coming and it would be terrible.

_Lena is safe,_ I reminded myself mentally just so I could get through with this task. So far so good, it was actually working. I didn't tell Lena where I'd be, but decided to leave her a note saying I had some stuff to do. Hopefully she wouldn't worry too much about me. _And a child was developing in her stomach. _I couldn't help but think about belly grew and grew each day. I can't imagine her any bigger than she is already, but I have seen some pregnant women in the village. They can get pretty big, despite how tiny they are. _Relax, will you? _Kincer said mentally. We were in wolf form and finally, as if on cue, the men appeared, _Makah._

They were not expecting us in wolf form either and instantly took hold of their weapons. Their simple camp had several tarps made from threaded fur. _Take them out anyway you can. _Embry men charged at us and most of the warriors knew what to do. We took everyone down, _except for one._ He transformed into a large brown creature. He let out a roar and charged straight at Kincer.

Kincer tried to fight him off, but was caught off guard. His body fell limp as he unwillingly changed back to his human form. A deep gash spewed blood from his stomach. The bear, which is what others were now calling the beast once they realized it resembled a brown bear, took off before the rest of us could do anything. My father was about to take off to catch him, but it was far too late. The bear had incredible speed and none of us would get to it on time, let alone kill it. "Kincer," I said once in my human form. Kincer's eyes were wild and desperate.

"Rain, she's with child." He whispered.

I nodded and didn't care if moisture dwelled down my cheeks. "You're going to be fine Kince."

He chuckled half-heartedly. "No brother, but take care of her for me."

I grabbed his hand in my trembling one. "No, I won't let you!"

He coughed from the pain and blood splattered onto his lap. It drenched his shorts and he fixed his eyes onto my father, who also was crouching down. "No son of mine is going to die by the hand of a Makah." He said, and I got what he meant. My father didn't want to lose Kincer either, and he wanted nothing more than to reassure himself that Kincer wouldn't die.

My father has gone through so much pain, that at this point I couldn't call him Embry. My father has sacrificed so much for others and seeing his son die, was killing him. After four wives, I knew better than to ask him about them. He would get silent and lock himself up in a room whenever one of us brought it up, but now he couldn't hide his pain. He was over the edge of his breaking point and I felt my heart weaken at his expense.

"Kincer, don't move. We will get you home and Berta will have a look at you."

Our medicine woman, Berta, could do wonders for our warriors, but I wasn't that far gone in denial. I knew my brother would parish before we could get him back to La Push. "Dad, you're not helping him."

My dad's eyes matched Kincer's at this moment, black with fear and sorrow. "Kincer, don't give up."

Kincer gave my dad a weak smile. "Love you both; please tell Rain I love her. And Fytor, Lena's always just been a friend to me, so don't be angry with us anymore. Make sure she stays safe too." With that my brother's eyes fluttered shut.

I heard my dad yell out a scream that made my ears go numb. I covered them and let my anguish over come me as well. After a few minutes, my dad realized his fatherly hold on Kincer. "I will carry my son back, the rest of you retreat. Make sure to have at least ten warriors on patrol Zeric, just in case that ghastly chief returns."

I understood the orders, but I wasn't going anywhere. Zeric was the Beta and my father the Alpha. He took over whenever my father was out scouting the vast ruins of North America. I looked to see everyone nodding, except for me. "Fytor, that includes you." My dad said.

I glared at him. "So now you're going to order me around? He's dead, and I'm not going to just walk away with the rest of the warriors." My father looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes, the pain he constantly kept away from everyone. I could see it; I could read a lot of people quite well, especially him.

"Just go," he said to me and with that I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to leave you or him. Just let me help. He's my brother." I replied, trying to coax Embry to let me stay and help. He gave swift nod and let out a sigh. "Fine," he practically snarled at me.

His inner wolf was getting the best of him, but I can't say I could blame him. I was fighting the anger away too and that was so I could help him get Kincer back to La Push. We managed to lift my brother up and my dad cradled his head. Rain began to fall and pelt out skin as we made our way back to the village. It took awhile, but we managed. Once there, I gave my dad a quick glance. He was trying to hide the pain and anger in his eyes. I hadn't thought much of what he has given up for his people. He's been alive for more than a hundred years and now he would have to get through the rest of this year without another one of his sons. I was the last living child of his, and even though I am a man, I couldn't help but feel like that child still. I still couldn't grasp that in several more months, I would be a father myself. Lena crossed my mind as I looked down at my brother's face. The two of them had been such good friends and they never got to make up because of me.

"_Well I still don't see why you won't let me talk to your wife. She's my best friend and I'm only staying away because of your jealous ass." _Kincer had told me not too long ago.

"_Just stay away. You don't see me around Rain. You already kept her away from me since we were kids."_

He had laughed at me. _"You're still angry about that? It's not my fault she didn't notice you. I tried many times to bring you up in countless conversations, but Lena never took an interest in you."_

I remember how I slammed my fists into his chest and pushed my twin up against the bark of a pine tree. He had sucked in a breath of air and narrowed his eyes at me. I had given a quick glance around before giving him my warning. _"You stay away from Lena and I don't want you near our child either, once he or she is born."_

I pushed the thoughts from my head, once my dad got my attention. "We'll take him to Berta first."

"Why? He's already dead." I said nonchalantly. For some reason that argument was getting to me and right then, I realized how much I hated my brother.

My dad glared at me, as if he could read into my own thoughts. "Fytor just help."

I nodded and we got him to Berta's. Her eyes got all watery once she saw Kincer's body. "Oh gods, what has happen to this child?" She demanded.

My father was the one to answer her. Berta ushered us quickly to one of the beds she has set up for those who were severely injured. "_Makah,_" was all my father had to say. She would understand what he meant by this. She confirmed Kincer's death and I just stood there, emotionless.

I couldn't take it anymore. I took off from the medicine woman's hut and made it into the trees. Before I could though, a soft hand enclosed over my arm. "Fytor, where's Kincer?" It was Rain, Kincer's wife. _Why must it be her? Why did she have to be the one to stop me?_

"He's gone, and he's never coming back. Sorry sweetheart," I said bitterly and took off. I didn't look back, but that didn't mean I couldn't hear Rain's sobs. Once in the safe paradise of the woods, I let go of my human form and shifted into my wolfish self. I kept running and knew exactly where I was headed, _Forks._

* * *

><p><strong>So how's that for an update? I know I've been neglecting this story and sorry but so many fanfics, so little time. Let me know what you think with a lovely review! Thank you for reading.<strong>

**~Air~**


	12. Moving Forward-EVERYONE

**Fytor's POV:**

Months have passed since my brother's unfortunate death. I am sitting here watching the waves when I felt a soft cold hand. I look up to meet the eyes of my beautiful wife. Lena's belly has grown so much that I could barely remember it being flat. She smiled at me and took my hand in hers. "The waves are breathtaking."

"Not as breathtaking as you, my sweet flower." She giggled at my comment and I moved so she could sit next to me. "Any day now," I said.

She nodded in agreement. "Our son won't quit kicking my ribs."

I gave her a smirk. "That's because he wants attention."

Lena rested her head against my bare shoulder. I was shirtless and thinking about everything that has happened. I wanted to know why my brother died and I lived, and I wanted to know if my father would ever recover from Kincer's untimely death. My fate was uncertain but one thing was for sure. I will forevermore love Lena Claws Call. She has made me realized that things can never be permanent and that our lives will always be changing, well except for love. Love will always be there, no matter what.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three years later…<strong>_

The girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes was dirty and tired. Her town was in ruins and her mother was the only person that she knew was alive. Naria Brookshire held onto her mother's hand and kept thinking why they were lucky to be alive. The colored men appeared to be savage and dirty. Naria's legs felt weak from the amount of walking that had been done. Finally, the tallest man, Lueta, stopped. He gave both of them a wicked smile.

"My, such lovely women," he said. For some reason, and Naria couldn't put her finger on it, the man gave her chills.

Her mother gripped her hand and whispered some words of encouragement in her daughter's ear. "Well who will go first?" Another man asked. Naria thought the man's name is Hanler, but she wasn't sure.

"Me," Lueta said and grabbed her arm. Naria cried out for her mother, who quickly stepped forward to push the man away from her daughter.

"Don't touch her; you can have me but not her. She's just a girl." Her mother said proudly.

"Mother!" Naria cried out as the two men took her mother farther into the trees. All she could manage to do was cover her ears so she couldn't hear her mother's screams. Tears sparkled down Naria's eyes. Was the King okay? Was her sisters and brother alive? Naria was so uncertain of the well-being of her family and her village. Why did the Makah have to attack her peaceful town? Did they hate whites that badly or was it because of her father's stubbornness? Besides, Naria was just as much at fault.

She should have gone straight to the guards when she saw the colored man. On her walk that day, she saw a colored man and knew that something was up. Her father had taught her that colored men were evil. Colored meant Makah and Makah was an evil village up in the north. Naria waited for her mother to return and when she did, she could see the pain in her mother's blue eyes. Lueta gave Naria a smile. "Your tomorrow's bang," he told her.

Naria's mother, Claurice, grabbed her daughter and held her in her lap like she did when she was just a child. "They won't hurt you darling." Naria buried her face in the warmth of her mother's hair and fell asleep just like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV:<strong>

The village was peaceful today. The teenagers were uncontrolled, I read a story to the village kids, and now I was assisting a newly married couple. They needed a new home and so I was leading them to it, just when I heard commotion in the main entrance of the village.

"I'll be right back," I told the young man and woman. I only thought of the two teenagers like that since it was the only way I could sleep at night. If I could just tell those Elders to go fuck themselves, than perhaps La Push could evolve into a more modern community. I made it quickly to the central part of the village. Randal, one of the warriors who I extremely despise, had two men and two women with him. The women were a surprised since they were white, but the men angered me. They had Makah tattoos branded into them and looked as evil and dirty as any savage.

"What is going on here?" I questioned and just in time I managed to whip my hand out to stop a whip from hitting one of the women. Wait, that woman is a girl. She is much too young to be considered a woman.

Randal gave me a glare. "I'm disciplining them. That girl needs to learn to hold her tongue."

I glanced at the terrified girl and took the whip from Randal. I snapped in half. "What did I say about hurting outsiders? You are to consult with me and you never hurt a child, much less a woman!" Randal cowered at my tone and I glanced back at the two scared blondes. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Did he hurt you?"

Both shook their heads quickly. "Good gods, what has gotten into you Randal? I'll be dealing with you later, be gone!" I ordered to Randal. "Oh and put the Makah in the cage."

Randal nodded quickly. "Yes sir!"

I made eye contact with the girl and it hit me. I felt the connection seeping into my bones. I had imprinted.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I didn't edit this chapter simply because I wanted to hurry and post. I will be transitioning into the next part of One Hundred Years. Naria and Embry Part 2! Hope you all keep reading and leave a review so I know what you think. :)<strong>

**~Air~**


	13. Keep

**Naria's POV:**

The colored man's eyes bored into my own, and I was smitten to respond. He was quite muscular and for some reason I felt drawn to him, like a bee is to a flower. My hands shook and I looked away.

"Come this way," The man said and gestured for us to follow him. My eyes seek my mother's and she just gave me a swift nod. We followed the man to what looked like a home to me, but probably was no more than a hut and a large one at that. Brookshire, which is not only my last name, but also my village, had lots of shacks for people to live in. I lived in the castle, however every once in a while I would sneak out to visit the commoners. The commoners' homes were quite identical to the homes in this village.

"What's going to happen to us mother?" I asked.

My mother gave me a sharp look. "I am not certain."

Embry stopped abruptly and then turned to look at us. "My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Embry Call, Chief of La Push."

_So he is a chief then._ My father used to tell me stories about the colored people and how chiefs were like their kings. I remained silent though, until my mother spoke up. "I am Claurice Brookshire, Queen of Brookshire, and this is my daughter Naria Brookshire, Princess of Brookshire."

Chief Embry gave us a bewildered glance. "Brookshire, I have been there twice in my lifetime."

We were both appalled. The only times colored people have stepped foot in Brookshire was if there was an invasion. My feet felt numb and swollen from the walk here and then having to be caught once again by colored people of La Push. "Really, because most colored men will not get past the gates of Brookshire?" My mother stated.

I glanced at Embry's face, which appeared distraught in some manner. "I only stepped foot because I was intrigued. Monarchs are not common these days."

"How were you able to surpass the guards?" I questioned.

Embry's dark brown eyes caught hold of mine and I was trapped in the gaze. "Easy, your guards' weapons are not built for combat, at least not for me or my warriors."

I scoffed at this man's remark. My people were strong and I would not listen to him criticize our weaponry.

"Naria dear," my mother warned. I broke my gaze from the chief's cold eyes and looked elsewhere. Who was he to think that his village was powerful? They were nothing but savages no doubt. It had to all be some act to gain my mother's and my trust. I would not be foolish enough to fall into this treachery.

My father always warned my siblings and me to be careful. We were not to trust outsiders, especially Makah. These colored people were no different.

"It is alright," the chief said to my mother. "Come, you must be starving and exhausted."

I followed my mother reluctantly, but her glare made me obey. She stopped abruptly and looked at the chief. "Wait, I remember you. You are different from most colored people. My husband decided not to slaughter you."

"Is that you?" Chief Embry questioned. "What are you doing here?" He handed my mother a washcloth. "My apologies, I have not forgotten you. I just didn't recognize you with all that dirt on your face."

He then glanced at me. "Is that little Naria?"

I nodded, disgusted with the fact that this man knew us, but even more repulsed that my mother seemed to approve of him. I looked at my mother, who nodded at his question.

"Yes, this is my daughter. She's all grown up now." My mother stated in awe.

I bet she thought that. Ever since I got my monthly gift, she's been ecstatic to have her daughter as a woman. I really didn't feel all that different. My sixteenth birthday was approaching soon and I still wondered if I would have to marry Prince Fayler. He lived in the Kingdom of California and I only have been there once in my life. My father took me to meet him about a year ago.

The kingdom was much larger than ours, and he had promised that I would be Queen of California. I remember thinking,_ "Why do you want to send me away? Did I do something wrong?" _I knew better to hold my tongue. My father's word was solid and there was nothing I could do to change his mind.

_He's gone though, and it's my entire fault. _I had a good idea that he was dead, even if my mother persistently told me that he was alive. I knew it was her way of coping. I hadn't realized that I was lost in my own head.

"Naria, we are going to bathe." My mother said, placing her small hand on my shoulder.

I glanced at her face. Worry was written tightly in her eyes. "Sorry mother."

"Come child," she said and there was a girl by Embry's side. Maybe she was his wife?

"Hello, I'm Lena. I will escort you to the bathing area." Lena was beautiful despite her darker complexion. Her long wavy black hair fell delicately around her body and her eyes were a light brown color.

My mother introduced the both of us. "Your names are so beautiful!" She said overjoyed. "Come this way," she said and we followed her.

The bathing area was a small lake and it was located behind the hut we were just in. "This is Embry's private bathing area, but he said you can use it."

I was used to being dressed by different maids and so nudity did not make me flush. My mother and I were content to finally have a bath. The water felt good on our skin. It was good that it was only summer, which made the water not too cold. "Mother, are we going to stay here?" I asked.

My mother opened her eyes and looked at me. "It's probable."

I had no clue how to respond to that. One thing was certain though; Brookshire would not be my home anymore.

**Embry's POV:**

I had to wait for one hundred and three years to meet her. All this time I've spent looking and wallowing in pain, and I've finally found my imprint. I knew that the girl was younger than I. Maybe fifteen years old? Those green eyes could make me fall weak to my knees. I have heard how imprinting can make you feel from other warriors and the former pack mates that I knew before the apocalypse, but none of those descriptions were accurate to what I felt.

I felt that hole in my chest closed up just by looking into those beautiful green eyes. And her name, Naria, is absolutely beautiful to me. All I wanted was to make her happy and I would do it anyway. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I was being shellfish. I should have comforted her better. The poor girl has been through so much and her eyes gave it all away.

"I know that look, father." I heard my son Fytor say. "You imprinted."

I let out a sigh. "Son, come here." My son listened and came to my side. "You know I love your mother—"

He cut the remainder of my words off. "I want you to be happy Dad."

Fytor's words surprised me a bit. He didn't show the slightest amount of anger. "I hope you decide not to fight it." He disappeared outside of the hut. I finished cooking up rice and chicken for dinner. This meal is my favorite and has been for quite some time. I had to admit I missed cheeseburgers and lasagna. Modern time food was a whole lot better than the food now. The fact that the days before the apocalypse occurred were referred to the 'modern times' amused me. It should be the other way around. Today should be considered the modern times and the times before the apocalypse ought to be called, well I didn't have a precise name for it. Peaceful era might work, but for others it may not have been so peaceful.

I missed the old pack and having bonfires in Sam's backyard. The old alpha was gone for all I knew. He may still be alive, but I highly doubt it. "Chief Embry?" Lena Call questioned.

I snapped out of my thoughts to glance at my daughter-in-law. "Yes?"

"They're finished bathing now." Lena said.

Naria and her mother were dressed in deer skin dresses that fell down to their knees. Naria looked uncomfortable and so did her mother. "Sorry, the dresses here are very different from Brookshire's."

Claurice Brookshire gave me a small smile. "All is well Embry. We thank you for your hospitality."

Naria glowered at her mother's words. _Ah, teenagers._ They could be so moody, especially girls. Those deep green eyes darkened when she caught my gaze. Fytor probably should tell _her_ not to fight the imprint.

I was being a dick. The girl had just lost her home and who knows what the Makah may have done to them before being caught by our warriors. I couldn't suppress the growl that arose in the back of my throat. Her mother's gaze locked onto me. She gave me a grave expression and parted her eyes from my own.

Naria watched Lena depart with confusion. "Everything all right?" I asked her politely.

She looked at me. "Isn't it a bit late for your wife to be out?"

I laughed at that. She thought Lena was _my wife? _

"What's so funny?" she asked. Her mother looked at her sharply. "Naria, mind your business."

I stopped chuckling. "It's alright Claurice. You got it wrong; Lena's my son Fytor's wife."

Naria took this in. "Then you are without a wife?"

I nodded. "She passed years ago." I explained. For some reason, it didn't hurt too much to talk about Kincer and Fytor's mother. Charlotte had been my fourth wife. My wives before her had either died of illness or childbirth. They were all strong and beautiful women. I still admire and love them till this day.

Naria bowed her head. "Sorry for your loss."

"It is alright, you did not know." I could feel the sadness radiate from her. It was a part of imprinting. I could feel my imprint's emotions even if she were far from me. "Come and eat. You both must be starving. I cooked up my specialty; rice and chicken."

Her soft green eyes brightened. "That's my favorite." She said with a brilliant smile. Her teeth were a natural white, well of course they were. Bleaching and dental cosmetics no longer existed, at least not that I was aware of. I have yet to explore outside of Washington State. I felt that the other states may have something off about them. Who knows who's out there? Besides, when it came to trading, the only people La Push had contact with were Hawaii and the Wind People who lives in East of Washington. Not many outsiders ventured into La Push territory, except for foul Makah.

Trading occurred with women. I did not like to do this. But I had no choice. La Push would become inbred if I did not do this. It was disgusting to let men take some of our women, but it had to be done for the sake of La Push's community. The only daughter that I ever had went to Hawaii. She wasn't my biological child, but I adopted her when her parents died. Her mother died in child birth and her baby brother was a stillborn child. In pity, her father took his own life and I let Catelyn live with me. She bonded well with two of my sons that are now dead. They died from battle and illness.

I willed myself not to think about this anymore. Claurice stared at me in shock and then her facial features crumbled in despair.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. Naria turned to look at her mother as well.

"Yes," she replied hoarsely. "I-I just need to sit down."

Naria rushed to help her mother sit down on one of the wooden chairs at the table. "Eat something," she offered, serving her mother food. Naria looked at me politely. "Sorry, I should ask before I start serving—"

I cut off the remainder of her apology. "It is fine child." My own language sometimes changed when I talked. Everything was so different now. The slang terms that I used back when I was younger would not be suitable for these times. Besides, it was good that some vulgarity was gone. I may only be eighteen physically, but a hundred and three years has passed since the apocalypse and I felt older than I looked. Like most of the pack guys from pre-apocalyptic times, I only looked like I was twenty-four physically, but in reality I was just eighteen.

I usually just smiled at the reactions I got whenever I revealed my true age. Most people assumed that I was older than I really was. It was often a benefit I suppose. I got more respect that way. Claurice Brookshire seemed to settle down more and then it clicked. Edward Cullen was once a mind reader that I knew of. He lived in a clan of vampires just outside Forks before the apocalypse. I remember vaguely seeing their old home in ruins as I searched for food back in the beginning, when there were hardly any people left.

Their lovely mansion was tattered and shattered. The beautiful glass windows were gone and so were their pricy cars. I remember finding some can food even though they didn't eat. It must have been old food. Claurice's eyes snapped to mine. "You know?" she questioned mentally, which I heard in my head.

I nodded. "A mind reader and you can speak telepathically?" It puzzled me that she could also put her words into my head.

"No, I can only communicate with super-naturals telepathically, but I can read anyone's mind." She clarified and took a bite of chicken.

"Even mine," Naria said with a look of disappointment. She also began to eat.

Her mother gave her a small smile. "You've gone through much more since I last saw you."

I nodded. "You never told me about your gift."

"Tis a curse. I have to hear many thoughts all at once. I still have trouble controlling it at times. My husband warned me that you were powerful, and that I ought to remain silent." She said and took a forkful of rice.

Naria listened intently as her mother explained all of this to me. "The King is gone now. Makah took him."

I noticed that Naria fidgeted as her mother explained in great detail what happened to their city. "My husband was quite stubborn. He did not want our daughters to be married off too soon. He angered the Chief of the Makah. He wanted our eldest daughter's, Fauna, hand in marriage. He declined and thus Raveryn attacked Brookshire."

Of course she left out the gory details for Naria's sake, but I knew what those men must have done to the innocent. Raveryn taught his warriors to show no mercy or spare the lives of anyone. He was lethal and dark and even I was often fearful of this dark leader. That is why I instructed my own warriors to be on constant guard and to never venture too far to the north. The northern part of Washington was Makah territory. "Is that were your other children are then?" I asked. I noticed her youngest and eldest children were missing.

If I remember correctly; Jason was the eldest and only son, Fauna was a year or two younger than him, and then came Naria, and the youngest was a girl named Mia. Claurice gripped the end of the table tightly before she opened her mouth to respond.

"Yes, they are gone. I'm not sure where they are or if the Makah have them."

I looked at Claurice and then Naria. Both had been through so much and to make amends for not being able to help them fight off the Makah, I would retrieve the remainder of their royal family. "I will go." I stated.

Claurice stared at me in surprise. "Chief Embry—" she prompted, but I cut the remainder of her words off.

"I want to do this. I won't let Raveryn take the lives of anymore children. I will get your children back, even if it costs me my life." I vowed.

"That isn't necessary Chief Embry." She said. "I won't have you risking the lives of your men or even yourself."

"No, my warriors will not accompany me. I will go alone and I will bring your children back. I will leave in the morning." I said. "Oh, and please call me Embry. I hate using formalities."

Claurice tried to protest, but I held my hand up. "They killed my son Kincer not too long ago. I want to do this not only for you, but for my sanity. Raveryn will pay for the pain he has caused us all."

I glanced at Naria. Those beautiful green eyes will keep giving me hope. Finally I have my imprint at last; even if it took one hundred and three years.

**Loving it? Hating my slow updates? Sorry, but university has occupied so much of my time and my writer's block lately has been terrible. I want to get this story finished because it's one of my favorite fanfics that I have written so far! Anyway thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait. I will work hard on this next chapter. Also there won't be three parts to this story. I'm just going to change this final portion to ****Everyone****, because I have so many characters that I want to be a part of this story. And I give credit to SKINS UK for giving me the ****Everyone**** idea. That show is so amazing. You should watch it, but I warn you it is racy. **

**~Air~**


	14. Another Ceremony

**Embry**

Naria and her family have been living in my village for almost a year now. She is sixteen and the choosing ceremony has arrived once again. I have yet to ask her hand in marriage, which is what I've been planning for a month now, but every time I am with her, I feel myself get nervous. What if she says no? Then I would have to give her up to another man. I didn't want that and I couldn't help, but shake with anger at the thought of another man putting hands on my imprint. She _was _mine.

I am usually not like this, but Naria has brought out this side of me that no other woman or anyone else ever has. I felt this need to keep her by my side and not let her go. I felt a possessiveness overtake me every time I thought about her. The poor girl didn't even realize how I felt about her. I needed her in my bed and by my side. I wouldn't let her go. I refuse to suffer in pain any longer.

At first I wanted to be sweet and kind, but in my experience that did not work with girls or women. Naria was still a girl in my eyes and I have watched as her body is slowly turning into a woman's. She has breasts, though they are small, and a nice ass, but they have yet to reached their prime. I felt sick at times as I picture claiming her as my wife. I wanted to shove knives down my throat at the very thought of hurting her, but my inner wolf was in a constant battle with my real self. I just hope that she isn't angry with me tomorrow when I choose her to be my wife.

I couldn't make my legs move out of the bed I laid in now. I was alone in my hut. I just rather wait till tomorrow and that way I can avoid embarrassing myself if Naria Brookshire turns me down. My son Fytor entered my room. He stared at me and then shook his head in dismay.

"Son, what are you doing here?" I asked. My son visited me not as often as I would like. I was surprised to see him standing here.

"You haven't asked her, have you?" He asked and took a seat on the edge of my bed.

I shook my head. "Why do you ask such things?"

Fytor snorted. "Father, how many times have we been over this? You cannot fool me. We're too much alike."

I sighed and agreed. "You are correct my son, however I think you get your kinder heart from your mother."

Fytor laughed. "Of course, and Kincer got his from you."

I couldn't help but wince at the name of my deceased son. "It's been four years now."

Fytor nodded. "He's still here you know."

I sat up and glanced at my son. "Not in a spiritual manner either." My son interrupted my question.

"How do you know this?" I asked. My brow knit into confusion.

"Rain is pregnant, with his child." Fytor announced. "She says he visits once a month. He is still alive, but dead at the same time."

My eyes burned at this information. _How dare Rain keep something like this from us!_ "How is this possible? He is not a cold one, right?"

Fytor shook his head. "No, god struck him a deal. He can only visit Rain once a month. He is an angel."

I couldn't wrap this around my head. "How? Angels must remain pure."

Fytor shrugged. "I have no idea, but this is all I know from Rain. You may speak to her yourself."

I pondered all this new knowledge. "I will speak to her the day after the ceremony tomorrow. I will be choosing my imprint and wish to enjoy her while I still can."

Fytor gagged, but just nodded. "I will be off."

With that my son was out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Naria<strong>

My mother kept fussing over me. Today was the big ceremony where I would be chosen by some man to be his wife. I was nervous and afraid. What if the man did not like me? What if he was mean? Or was rough? I knew some stories from other girls about their wedding nights. They told me how most men aren't gentle and it was best to just bear with it.

"You look beautiful my flower." My mother said smoothing my long fair hair back.

I played with the fabric of my deerskin dress. "Mother, what if no one selects me?"

My mother took my face in her hands. "Don't you dare worry about such, silly things. You will have a husband and give me lots of grandchildren."

Her words didn't bring me any comfort. My mother could be so old-fashioned. She was raised to think women were to bare children and that was their sole purpose in life. My father taught me otherwise. I tried to think of Embry Call. The chief of La Push was absolutely handsome and the only man I wanted. He saved my family and rescued my brother and sister. Fauna and my father were the only two missing from the royal family. I held in a sob. I didn't want to think of my best friend Gale. He was going to be knighted back in Brookshire. He would be like his father was. I remember how excited my best friend had been when my father informed him that he would be knighted.

We were like two peas in a pod. My mother was always pestering me about how it wasn't proper to be with a boy all the time. We were like siblings though. I never did understand all these rules that I once lived by. Things have changed since we've been in La Push. My brother Jason didn't want to choose, and that was okay for men in the village. I envied that. I wish I could have more time.

My mother finished with my hair. "Time for us to go, you will make your new husband _very_ happy. I just know it."

I tuned her out on the way to the ceremony. I didn't want to hear about husbands and weddings. I felt myself clench my hands to my sides as I went to stand with the other sixteen year old girls. They all looked pretty and well groomed. I found my mother's eyes and she just smiled at me with encouragement.

I watched as Embry made his way to the front of the crowd. "Good morning all. It is that time of year. Spring welcomes us with these beautiful girls, who will produce themselves by giving us children just like our crops produce food for us. I congratulate them all and give them my best wishes, as well as their new husbands."

I tried my best not to cry. I really was afraid. I saw the line of men who would be choosing. They did not look very nice. I was too overwhelmed with it all that I did not hear my name called. Everyone stared at me with such intensity, that I felt my face flush red. Embry was making his way to me. I tried to keep my breakfast down, but couldn't. The oats from this morning were scattered across the chief's chest.

I couldn't stop my tears. Embry's eyes soften and he took a rag from his pocket. "Do not cry." He said trying to soothe me. I wiped at my tears hastily as Embry cleaned himself up. He offered his hand and I took it. I could not believe that he chose me, _me,_ out of all the beautiful girls that I stood with! I was more than surprised that he did not want a girl from his own village. He brought us to the chairs that awaited the new couples.

"I apologize, Naria. I should have warned you that I was going to pick you. I originally planned to ask you before the ceremony, but I got nervous." He said in all truth and I could tell based on his warm brown eyes.

"It's okay," I said meekly. Embry's fingers brushed my knuckles and then he looked back at the crowd.

"The rest may choose." He said and so they did. I remained quiet by Embry's side. I couldn't help but shiver lightly as his fingers caressed my hand, drawing circles onto my palm with one of his fingers. Everyone selected their wives and I could by the looks of majority of the girls that they were unhappy about the outcome. I felt pity for them instantly, but shook the feelings away. There was nothing I could do for these girls or myself. I rather wait to get married and have a choice in the matter, but at least Embry chose me and not someone else. I did want him as a husband, but I felt unsure at the same time. I just wanted more time.

The ceremony came to an end after what seem like an eternity. I felt nerves flutter away in the pit of my stomach. Embry squeezed my hand lightly. I have heard stories from other girls about when the chief marries. He automatically gets to marry me right now. I wouldn't have to wait like the other girls. I'd be Embry's wife right now and would be going to his hunt tonight, rather than my mother's.

"Embry," I whispered, my voice becoming hoarse as fear picked up in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes?" he asked.

I saw my mother give me a hard look from faraway. "Nothing," I said.

The ceremony was fast and all Embry did was put a ring on my finger, thus making me his new wife. I managed to keep my meal from earlier down. Losing my stomach would not only be embarrassing, but messy. Embry took my hand and allowed me to hug my mother goodbye.

My mother whispered softly. "Be a good girl and please him."

I nodded and hugged my siblings next. "I'll see you around sis." My older brother Jason said.

My baby sister Mia, well she's the youngest but not exactly a baby anymore, gave me a hug reluctantly. She had this 'crush' on Embry and now must be resentful since he just chose me to be his wife. I ignored it and just said good night to my family. I made my way back to Embry's side. He gave me a simple smile and my fears seem to evaporate as he did this. The corners of my mouth rose up into a smile of my own. He took my hand and led me away from the cries of joy from the people of La Push and the various whistles from several men. My face grew a deeper shade of pink and I just held his hand tightly, afraid that I'd fall over if I let go because of the nerves in my body that perked up again.

We finally reached Embry hut. It's much larger than the other huts in La Push. It made sense, since he's the chief_. I am married to a chief!_ I couldn't believe it. All the girls that were at the ceremony were definitely prettier than me. My blonde locks and green eyes made me feel like an outcast here. Sure I had friends and all, but I still yearned to be fully a part of La Push and it seemed the more I tried to adapt to Quileute customs, the more I failed. I miss Brookshire a lot, no, that's an understatement of how I felt about the castle walls that had once been my home, and not to mention my father, whose death made me feel utterly guilty. My sister Fauna is still missing. Embry suspects that she is in Makah territory; a place he would not ever set foot in. _It's far too dangerous,_ he claims.

It took a lot for him to admit that he wasn't strong enough to take on all of the Makah men by himself. He also said he wouldn't take his men into another war. I wondered why? He's a warrior and yet he didn't like warfare? Then I remembered, Kincer. His son died in warfare. _Maybe that's what has him afraid._

Embry's warm touch broke me from my thoughts. "Are you alright Naria?" He asked.

I hadn't realized that we were now in his hut. A small fire was lit in what looked like to be a fireplace. The castle I used to live in had many. Stone got cold easily from what I remember. I somewhat missed living here in Embry's home. My mother and I moved into a hut once Embry had one built for us. It was perfect timing too. Two days after our hut was finished, Embry had returned with Jason and Mia from his search. I had been so relieved to have them back. My siblings escaped when the Makah attacked Brookshire and took refuge in the forests nearby. Jason took care of Mia and kept her safe.

My mother had been so proud of Jason. He's always been the type to put others first and his self last. He reminded me of our father and of Embry. My father had been a man with a kind- hearted, noble, and _very_ optimistic. Unfortunately, that must have been his fatal flaw. It made him vulnerable to the Makah when our village was under attack. He probably did anything to protect Brookshire's people, even if it cost him his own life.

"Naria?" Embry asked once more. I hadn't realized that I didn't reply back to his question, when tears began to fall from my eyes and onto my cold pink cheeks.

"I didn't do anything!" I choked out. "I just ran away with my mother. I should have stayed and helped my people. I'm nothing but a coward." I cried out. Embry pulled me into his strong warm chest, his arms wrapping securely around my small waist.

"Hush, Naria. What good would that have done? Your death would only make your people sad. If they couldn't survive, then surely they would want their princess to live." Embry assured and kissed my forehead.

His lips felt warm and soft. Not at all like the one kiss that I shared with Gale in the forest. I was fourteen at the time and Gale fifteen, but much more experienced than I. He asked if he could and I nodded. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone that I was sure I loved. I always thought Gale was handsome. He had soft brown hair and blue eyes. It was a gentle kiss that sent shivers down my spine. I don't know what it had meant to him, but to me it was the perfect best kiss. My best friend was gone forever; I just couldn't but think any other way. Although I loved him, it was more about friendship, even though the kiss made my feelings for him more complicated to understand. I shook the thoughts away.

"I still should have done something." I sobbed, letting some of the sadness for the death of my best friend out.

He stroked my hair softly. "Naria, please. You helped your mother. She couldn't have dealt with those Makah men alone. You gave her strength."

I shook my head. "That's ridiculous. How would you know anyway?" My words came out a little sharper than I intended.

His face became pained and he let go of me. "Because I've lost wives and children. They are the reason I keep on living and so are my people. I'm all they have to keep them safe."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. How many of my friends that were married, cried in my arms because of their husbands hurting them; _far too many to count._ "You really think they are happy Embry?"

He gave me a hard look. "I know the women aren't, but I'm trying to get the Elders to change their outdated laws, and they won't reason or listen to me."

I glared. "Try harder. Don't just sit and watch their cruelty affect _your_ _people._"

Embry growled and it made me jump. He stepped close to me so that he was starring right into my eyes. "You know nothing." He seethed and then kissed me.

The kiss wasn't like Gale's. It wasn't gentle or sweet, but forced. He carried me to his room where his bedding was. I tried to get out of his arms, but then I remembered my mother's words. _Be good and please him. _I let Embry rip my dress from me and felt his hot heavy breath on my neck. His hands touched me in places I wasn't comfortable with. I've only heard stories from the other girls about what happens when a girl weds.

They said it was awkward and would hurt when they put it in you. _Men weren't usually gentle._ That's what they warned me about the most. I couldn't look into Embry's cold dark eyes. He wasn't the Embry I knew right now. His rough hands pushed my thighs apart. My throat felt dry and hallow as he took my small breasts into his mouth. He suckled them like a babe would do to their mother.

"Embry," I whispered.

He didn't stop until after a while, and then he finally looked down at my face. "What?" he said impatiently.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't want to make you mad." He was only acting like this because of what I said. He had to be. Embry was better than this and I hoped he would snap out of this anger.

He sighed and rolled off of me, proving my thoughts right. I peeked over at him. His shorts were still on and his chest heaved up and down.

"I'm not angry," he said at last. "Go to sleep."

I looked away. "But I thought we had to consummate the marriage?" I didn't want to, but he would need to prove that we'd lain together as husband and wife in the morning by hanging up our sheets to show my virgin blood. _I didn't even want to think about what happens to girls who aren't virgins when they wed. _

"I'll wake you at dawn. Just get some sleep." I nodded and fell asleep after a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**So I've noticed that out of all of my stories this one gets the most favorites, but not reviews. I don't know who from my old reviewers is still reading, but if you are then thanks so much for not giving up on my story. I plan to make this into a novel someday, but will change a lot up and not use Stephenie Meyer's characters of course. Leave a review please. Also if anyone has an idea, then go ahead and leave it in a review or message me. I'm very open-minded so don't be shy. I'm looking for a beta by the way because my grammar isn't so great. Thanks for being patient with my slow updating, but college has been taking up a lot of my time and I've been having a rough time at home.**


	15. Virtue

**AN:**** Usually I wait till the end to put these, but I'm so happy because I found a beta at last and for the three awesome reviews I have gotten so far! Also things may get a bit confusing because I'm adding new character point of views. No worries though, I'm still going to have Naria and Embry, but there are other characters I want to explore and instead of doing different parts I rather combine them since the characters all tie in together eventually. Hope you will continue to read and don't forget to review. I love the feedback!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fauna<strong>

I wonder if they are even looking for me. It's been more than a few months since Brookshire was attacked and here I am stuck being a wife to Raveryn. I did not know this man, but he claims that he has had his eye on me since I was a little girl. It sounds wrong to think he has been watching me since I was a little girl, I know this. It didn't make me pity myself after I met one of this other wives, Deirdre, who is only twelve years old. I shuddered at the very thought of Raveryn doing things to this poor girl. He had children of his own, and yet, the sick bastard still preyed on young girls.

I was his twentieth wife and we all lived in a giant room located within his large hut. It was smaller than the castle I had once lived in, but it still was massive compared to where the commoners of this village lived. Raveryn has yet to consummate our marriage due to his warring in other parts of the area. A lot of bandits were stupid enough to mess with the Makah and I couldn't help but feel sadness for them. _Who knows what Raveryn will do to them._ I didn't like bandits anyway, but I still didn't want them to be punished by Makah's evil chief.

Sapphire, one of Raveryn's older wives, was braiding her daughter's hair. I watched and thought of my younger sisters. _Where were they? Were they safe and what about my mother and older brother Jason? _I knew my father was dead. I overheard Raveryn bragging about his victory over Brookshire's silly king. My father may have been stubborn, but he had been the smartest man that I have ever known.

I clutched my hands into tight balls and willed myself to not let my anger overtake me. I had a short temper, and I rather not become upset about something I couldn't control. Raveryn may be my husband, but I would never let him see upset. He wasn't here of course, _but still._ I need to keep myself strong if I'm going to survive this place.

Deirdre is my best friend here. She walked over to me and I let her sit next to me on my bed. "He comes back today." She said softly and brushed some of her dark hair from her face.

I swallowed hard. I remember when Raveryn married me. Before he left to go fend off the bandits and any other intruders, he took my face in his hands and said that we would consummate our marriage when he returned. I shuddered at the thought of that man making me his wife fully. I did not want his hands on me or anyone else. I tried to convince my father long ago that I wanted to go to a nunnery. My father said I was much too beautiful to waste my life there and instead would marry a prince someday. I had been crushed when I learned this. My father was wrong. I did not marry a prince, but instead his mortal enemy.

"How do you know this?" I asked her.

"He sent word from one of his warriors." She said. Her fingers played with the hem of her deer skin dress.

I looked at her sadly. "Are you afraid?"

She shook her head. "Sometimes he buys me dolls."

I felt the sickness pick up in my stomach. "Do you have any right now?"

She nodded and hopped off my bed to run over to her little bed. She came back with four dolls. _Four,_ is the amount of times that he has forced himself on little Deirdre.

"My mama told me that being Raveryn's wife would give me lots of things, but most importantly food. My parents have three other kids to feed, and since I was the oldest they thought it seemed only right that I go. They still love me. Sometimes Raveryn lets me visit. I had two other dolls, but I gave them to my little sisters." She said softly.

_Six that's even worse._ The door opened and one of Raveryn's 'guards' appeared. The guards were the ones who kept an eye on us all. They made sure that none of us tried to leave. "Fauna, Raveryn wants to see you in his room." The guard said out loud.

There were so many of us, I bet they didn't bother to get to know us by names. I got up and I felt Deirdre clutch onto my dress. "Wait!" She said.

I did and she grabbed something from the pocket of her dress. "Drink this. It makes it not so bad."

I made a face. "What is that?"

She smiled softly. Her pretty innocent lips look so child-like. "A tonic that the medicine woman gives me for whenever…" she trailed off.

I nodded and took it from her. I left with the guard and he shut the wooden door behind us, thus locking all the others girls up in their prison. "Do you know what it is?" I asked him.

Even though this guard didn't know us all by names, he was always nice to us. "It looks like a form of alcohol." He handed it back to me.

I nodded and uncapped the small bottle. The liquid burned my throat and I couldn't help but cough. "This is awful!"

He smiled. "First time drinking?"

I shook my head. "I've had wine, but it isn't fowl tasting or as strong as this drink."

He chuckled, tipping his head back a little. "That's vodka for you."

"What's vodka?"

"Something from the modern times."

I knew what the modern times were. My father told me about them once. He thought they were silly times and the humans then had been foolish. "Is it old?"

He shrugged. "No idea."

We must be at Raveryn's door now, since the guard came to a halt. "Good luck Fauna."

I nodded. "Thanks."

He was gone. I knocked softly on the door. It opened and Raveryn was there. He wore no shirt and his dark eyes caught hold of mine. "Come on in." He said with a smile.

I did as I was told. The room was smaller than the big room where he kept all his wives. This place looked homier though and the smell of incense filtered into my nose. "What is this?" he demanded and took the small vial from my fingers.

"I-I, it's a tonic!" I said quickly.

He laughed. "Do you take me as a fool? Where did you get liquor from?"

I shrugged. "I found it."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you now, and you expect me to believe you?" he questioned and stepped closer to me. His arms pulled me against him.

"I only wanted to try it." I said.

He growled. "It's not good for you." He tossed the vial in a can.

I nodded. "Okay."

He pressed his lips to mine. I was glad that the buzz of the vodka was making this easier to endure. It wasn't too awful to kiss Raveryn. His mouth tasted like mint. A buzzing feeling entered my body as he laid us down on his bed.

"Raveryn?" I asked as his hands removed my gown.

"Yes Fauna," he whispered right into my ear.

"Did you get all the bandits?" I asked. Raveryn was taken back by my question, and surprisingly rolled off.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" he asked. I noticed that his eyes were a soft gray color now. His usual eye color was s steely black from what I remembered on our wedding day when I first married him.

I shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure."

He smirked. "Fauna, your safe here with me."

It did not occur to me that Raveryn cared about whether I felt safe with him or not. _Why hasn't he forced himself on me yet? _He isn't acting like he does with his other wives. Raveryn took in my puzzlement. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

My stomach growled in agreement. I couldn't help, but laugh a little. "Yeah I am."

He smiled. "I can hear that. I will be right back."

I nodded and he was gone. Quickly, I made my way to a window that was in located in the far right corner of his room. I unlatched the lock and heaved my body out the window. I tumbled onto the soil outside, but was relieved to finally be outside. No guards were present so I took this opportunity. I ran as if my life depended on it, _and it did._

* * *

><p><strong>Naria<strong>

Warm lips woke me. Embry had his hands on my face as he kissed me deeply. _Am I dreaming?_ I pressed myself to his warm welcoming embrace. His hands moved to my hips as he continued to kiss me. I couldn't help but giggle happily.

It all felt so real, _too real. _And then, I realize that I am awake. Embry was really kissing me. His mouth moved down to the hollow base of my collarbone. I pushed him away quickly. "Stop!"

He frowned, but pulled back. "We have to Naria. If I don't then they will—"

I couldn't help myself. "I hate this! I hate that they won't let us take our time."

He pulled me into his arms. I didn't pull back this time. "I know, I know. I can't stop the Elders, not yet. I have a plan though."

I pulled back a little so I could look into his eyes. "What plan?"

He tucked a lock of my fair hair behind my ear and earnestly explained his plot for the Elders. "I am educating the younger generations and with their help I hope to abolish the rules that the Elders have come up with. Once they all die, I am hoping this new generation will overlook the Elders' traditions and completely leave them be. Then move on to how it was before the apocalypse."

I was stunned. "So, you really do want to change how it is now?"

He nodded. "Yes. I practically raised majority of the people in La Push. I consider them my own children."

I could understand now. My father had been like that with his people. He thought of them as his children who needed protection from the outside world. He would train our knights rigorously just so they could protect the outskirts of Brookshire, but even the extra training couldn't fend off the Makah. They still managed to overthrow our kingdom and kill off a large number of people. "I understand." That was all I had to say to him.

Embry smiled. "I know you do. You're a smart girl and I don't know if you feel it, but I feel that we have a connection."

I pondered this for a minute_. We did, didn't we?_ _Isn't that why we understood each other's' emotions?_ I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry that we have to do this." He told me.

I looked down at my dress. "It's fine. This was a custom in Brookshire too."

Everything went fine. I enjoyed the kissing and his hands roaming my body. I couldn't help but gasp when we were both completely naked and having his body on top of mine made me shiver in delight. It was so odd for me, but Embry Call could do things to my body that I didn't know were possible. My fingers went into his hair as he nipped at my neck, causing me to let out a loud gasp. His fingers moved to touch me in my most private region. I could feel his warm fingers stroke against my folds. "Uuuuh!" I cried out.

And then in an instant his mouth was there. I cried out sharper in alarm. _What was he doing?_

"Shhh," he muttered and continued to suckle. My hips bucked as he did this. I tried to squirm, but his hands kept me grounded to the bed. He stroked my thighs as he did this and after a while I felt myself escalate into pleasure and that's when I finally felt it. I screamed out and Embry's tongue lapped wildly. I gasped as he pulled away and licked his lips.

"You were sweeter than I imagined." He said and moved so his hips could be against mine. "Just relax; can you do that for me?"

I nodded. Not caring what he did anymore. I was still in a blissful state as I recovered from that foreign explosion inside me. Embry's soft, yet hard manhood pressed into my folds. I cried out as he held me against him, and tried to wiggle out of his tight grasp. "It hurts!" I cried out.

"Shh, I know. Just relax." He kissed my neck and pushed more of it into me.

I wiggled more and he groaned. "Naria." His hips started to ground against mine as I lay still like he asked me too. It hurt more than anything else I've ever experience, but I kept quiet as he continued.

I held my gaze on a patch of the wall in this room as Embry kept consummating our marriage. I didn't even feel him get off because of my will to escape from this situation by focusing on something else than what really was happening to me. "Naria," he said breathlessly and touched my arm.

I turned away from him. "Can I go to sleep?" I asked.

Embry sighed. "Yes, of course you can. I'm sorry. Your moving, I-I haven't been with a woman since my last marriage."

I didn't say anything to that and shut my eyes. I forced myself to fall into a restless sleep.


	16. How It All Happened

**Jacob**

My two best buds were trying to fix the Xbox while I sat watching. "Are you just gonna watch us Jake, or are you gonna actually help us?"

I chuckled. "Not my Xbox." Embry rolled his eyes and Quil grumbled to himself.

I'd help them later, but right now I was waiting on a text from Bella so I could go see Renesmee. Things were going good after last year's full out battle with those Italian leeches. They never did bother the Cullens again and never spotted us either. Taking care of Nessie has been my highest priority lately, even though Bella keeps trying to get me to go back to school.

I told her as soon as things calmed down, that I would. They have now, but I really rather not sit around in class all day. I liked my new job at a mechanic's shop. Being a wolf had its advantages. The boss still believes that I'm twenty because of my height. My cell phone buzzed and I rapidly flipped open my cell. The new text read.

_Turn on the news now. Edward and I are on our way to La Push to get you. _I frowned at the text. Get me? I thought Nessie was coming over here.

_I thought Nessie was coming over?_ I quickly replied and snapped my phone shut. "Forget the Xbox guys." I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until I got to CNN.

A woman was talking fast and her polished nails dug into the papers she held in her hands. "Why did you turn on the news?" Quil complained. "I just about—"

"Shh! This is more important." I said and kept my eyes focused on what the reporter was saying.

"The coasts all over the world are expecting tsunamis. Residents are being asked to immediately evacuate the premises. Meteorologists and scientists are completely baffled by this unexpected chain event of extreme natural disasters."

Embry and Quil leaped to the couch, both gaping at what the woman was saying. "We need to call Sam right away."

As if on cue, my phone buzzed rapidly and sure enough Sam was calling. "Hello?"

"We're all getting out of La Push. There's been an immediate evacuation. Most of the guys are helping everyone on the rez get out and then the rest of us will follow."

I nodded to myself. "Okay, where do we need to help out?"

"Meet me by the beach. I want to check and make sure everyone gets out."

It wasn't the first time I've questioned Sam's ideas or methods, but I thought going to the beach was a bit too risky. "Shouldn't we stay as far away from the beach as possible?" I asked.

"We will be fine; we need to help the people first."

Boy was he ever wrong.

**Embry**

The waves were bigger than ever at the beach. Most of the pack guys showed except for Jared.

"Where's Jared?" Sam barked to Paul. You could tell everyone was on edge. We all just wanted to get out of here and make sure everyone we knew did too, at least people close to us.

Paul shrugged. "With Kim most likely. He probably is taking her somewhere safe."

"Uh guys, it's happening." Leah said and pointed in the direction of the waves. A lot of water had moved backwards to create the massive tsunami and we all stared. That's when we bolted and I can't remember what happened to the others. I just remember finding my mom on my way out of the town. I didn't know how much time we had, but I knew that it wasn't a lot. If I had to die, I wanted to be with my mom. She's the one person who's stuck by me and the only person that I was certain that I loved.

"Mom," I choked. I felt less of a man for crying, but these were the last moments I had and I was lucky to be with my mom. She's the reason I tried so hard.

"Embry, I've been looking everywhere for you." She hugged me tightly like she did when I was little. It was funny how tall I was compared to her now. I felt like a giant in her arms. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, my perfect sweet boy." And that's all we ever got to exchange because rough water knocked us forward.

**Paul**

When everyone took off running, I wound up with a girl from my history class. I made it to some big pine tree to take shelter in, even if I was probably fucked. The girl looked at me frightened and I just laughed. "We're fucking dead."

She got mad. "Shut up!"

I couldn't help it. It was such a ridiculous way to die. My last name made it funnier. "I'm dying in the woods."

"Just stop it!" She said and started to cry. "I don't want to die. Not yet."

I looked at her hard and gave her hand a light squeeze. "Well it's gonna happen, there's no fucking way were gonna survive this." Wolves did not breathe under water.

I had a hold of something. Leah took off to find her younger brother and I was going to follow her, but she said no. She wanted to find him on her own. I knew she would be fine. The girl was tougher than nails. In my hand I held a locket. It had a picture of Leah in it. She gave it to me last year after we got serious. I was planning on asking her to marry me, which was a big step up for me. She changed that side of me, the side where I just wanted to fuck with drugs and women. I'm done with all that shit. I'd do anything if I could just have my last moments with Leah but it was far too fucking late. The waves smacked me off the tree.

**Emily**

Sam had his arms around me in a cave. I was frightened and could hear the waves smack from outside. I clutched his arm and buried my face in his warm comforting chest. "How are we still alive?"

It's been awhile and the big wave must have already hit. Leah was in a corner, devastated that she couldn't find Seth. It hurt me just as much. Seth may not have been my brother, but he was like one to me. My little cousin better be safe and sound somewhere. I let go of Sam to go to Leah. She hugged me tightly. "I can't lose him."

I nodded. "I know. He probably is safe."

Leah stared at me; her face had tears streaming down her mocha colored skin. "You don't know that. Everyone's fucking dead and you know it."

I just held her. It was all I could do. Sam went toward the entrance of the cave. "Waves are still kind of bad out there. I don't think we could swim them."

I looked over at him. Leah curled herself into my arms and rested her had on my lap. We used to do this when we were younger. I miss the old times. We haven't been so close since Sam imprinted on me two years ago. We used to love seeing each other every time I would come down from the Makah reservation. The days went onward and we only found some oysters to eat in the cave. We rationed them as best as we could, but we were soon out of food.

"I am so thirsty," Leah said bitterly. Her lips were just as chapped as mine. "Aren't we wolves? We could get out of here Sam."

"I'm not leaving Emily alone."

"Why not?" She snapped. "Emily is a lot tougher than you think. We will go get some food and bring it back for her."

I watched as Sam glared at her. He was going to alpha order her and I knew it. "Leah, you can go. I am staying here with Emily. It's dangerous and I'm not going to leave her here all alone."

She rolled her eyes and got up. "Fine, see ya."

I was going to tell her to stop, but thought better of it. Leah had a mind of her own. She walked confidently to the opening of the cave and dived down. I didn't know that would be the last time I would ever see her.

**Seth**

I wandered everywhere and was trying to find people, but so far it's only been bodies. I was the weakling of the pack and I knew it. I couldn't help but feel remorse for dead people. It made me depressed to think that these once happy people were long gone. They didn't even get a chance. All the children I've seen crumpled and pale. Their eyes open and unmoving like porcelain dolls. I sat on a trunk and sobbed. It wasn't fair. _Why did this fucking happen?_ I held my face in my hands and didn't hear the footsteps approach me, until I moved my face from my hands. There walking in front of me was Paul Woods. He's alive!

"Paul?" I croaked out. Paul looked at me with relief, but didn't say anything. I bolted and hugged the guy. I never really liked Paul, but since he was seeing my sister and was making her happy I couldn't help but tackle the guy.

"Come on now," he grumbled. "I'm not into hugging, especially guys."

I couldn't stop crying. I felt like such a girl, but I didn't care. Things change when you've been around so much death. "You're alive. I can't believe it!"

He awkwardly patted my back. "Yeah, um I haven't seen any of the others. What about you?"

I gave him a terrible shake of my head. "No. Just you."

He sighed. "You don't know where she is either."

I nodded. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too kid, me too." And after that Paul took care of me and we never did run into any of the others.

**Jared**

We sat in a house up on the mountains. Kim was lying down on the bed and was holding my hand tight in hers. "Jared, can I ask you something?" She whispered and leaned over to look into my eyes.

I looked at her soft brown eyes and smile. "Of course." I gently stroked the side of her cheek with my thumb.

She smiled and stroked my other hand that she was holding with her fingers. "I-I know we are going to die. And I just want one thing before that happens."

I tried to interrupt and say we aren't going to die, but she put her finger over my lips. "Shh, just listen. I know we were planning on waiting until marriage, but we won't be able to get married if we die. So I just want to be with you. I want us to be with each other and for us to experience our first time before we die." She actually choked on the last words from tears.

I wiped them with my thumb. "Kimmy don't cry. You know I want to give you everything that you want and to make you happy, but I can't do that to you. It goes against your beliefs."

She laughed. "Jared, God isn't going to save us." She removed her cross from her neck. "It's just you and me now."

It hurt to see her this way, but deep in my heart I knew she was telling the truth. She was right. We were going to die, but we would be together. I didn't want to hurt her since she's a virgin, but I didn't want to go against her wishes either. "Kim, I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled and touched my cheek softly with her cold soft fingers. I reached to kiss each one. "I know Jared. Let's just be together." She whispered and kissed me softly.

I pulled her onto me and continued to kiss her back. Our tongues molded together perfectly. I wanted to take this slow and I didn't know how much time we had. I heard the tsnami warning not too long ago, but we had time to take it slow hopefully. We kept kissing and couldn't get enough of each other. Her soft moans escaped her red lips and it sent me on edge. I groaned and continue to kiss her neck. "Jared, I love you." She whispered.

I smiled and pulled away. "I love you Kimmy. I always have even though I didn't see you right away. I always felt like I was missing something and that day when I picked up my pencil that I dropped in class, I realized what I was missing was right there in front of me. And I'm happy that you wanted me too. I will never ever forget us or anything."

She cried and hugged me to her. "Always and forever, just like what we carved into the tree house right in my back yard."

I nodded. "Always and forever." We continued to kiss and clothes came off. Seeing Kim naked for the first time sent shivers all throughout my body. She was stunning and the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid eyes on. "Are you okay?" I asked and stroked her cheek.

She took in my body as well and I watched her blush. "I am. Just a little nervous."

"We don't have to," I said and stroked her cheek softly.

She smiled and reached out touch my chest. "Can I?"

I nodded. "You can do whatever you want."

She blushed and stroked my bare chest. I couldn't help but take in a sharp breath. Kim had no idea how the slightest touch of her fingers could send me off balance. I allowed her to trace her fingers down my chest and she stopped once she reached my V. I looked into her eyes and leaned closer to her. I moved so I could be on top of her small body. I was careful to keep my weight off of her. "We are going to take things slow, okay?" I said to her.

She nodded and began to feel the rest of my body. First my back, then bolder places like my ass. I let out a groan when her fingers traced my V lightly. "You have no idea what you do to me."

With that, she smirked, gaining confidence. "Show me what I do to you." She whispered in my ear.

I groaned and brought our lips together. I wrapped my arms around her and explored her body. Her soft tan skin felt perfect in my hands. I touched her stomach, which was flat and toned to my surprise. I didn't know Kim worked out and I wasn't suspecting for her to be fat either, but she had a little muscle. She blushed, "What?"

I smiled. "I didn't know you worked out."

She giggled. "I dance sometimes, and go for jogs."

I looked into her eyes. "Too bad I never got to watch."

She giggled and kissed me deeply. I began to trace her spine and slowly moved to bring our bodies closer. I could feel her soft legs wrap around my waist. I continued to kiss her and began to descend down her chest. She let out a sharp gasp as soon as I began to suckle her left breast. Her fingers knitted into my hair and she let out more sounds of pleasure. I continued and then moved onto the right breast. "Jared," she moaned and clutched me tighter to her. I brought my lips back to hers and couldn't help but grab her ass. It felt soft and firm in my hands. Her legs wrapped more around my waist and I moved my fingers to touch her most intimate part. Kim's eyes fluttered and her mouth parted as I stroked along her entrance.

I could feel how wet she is and it just made me want her all that much more. My excitement grew and pulsed. Her fingers moved to touch me there. I couldn't believe what she was doing. My innocent Kim stroked down my shaft and thumbed her finger over the tip of my cock. I groaned. "Kim."

She smiled wickedly and continued to stroke me. "How do you…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Leah told me some stuff." She said.

Of course Leah would. I was a bit grateful for it now, but I wanted to make sure Kim was comfortable. "You better stop before I cum." I said and moved her hand away.

She nodded and laid back for me. "Are you sure?" I asked her once more.

She nodded. "More than ever, make me yours Jared Stone."

With that I kissed her and gently spread her legs. She looked into my eyes. "I love you."

I stroked her face softly. "I love you too Kim. If it hurts too much, let me know and we can stop."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. It was my first time too. Kim didn't know that. She believed all the stories Paul used tell her when we first started dating. I used to date other girls but I never slept with any of them. "Kim?" I asked before going through with this.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's my first time too." I said. She looked at me and she nodded. "I know. I figured Paul must have made stuff up. I'm sorry if I didn't believe you before."

I stroked her flushed cheek lightly. "It's fine. We are together now. That's all that matters."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I am glad you told me. It makes me less nervous."

I laughed. "I'm shaking here."

We both smiled and went back to kissing. I traced my hand up her leg and spread them gently. I felt her gasp and kiss me again. I positioned myself and gently stroked myself against her. She let out a moan, and then I slipped in not being able to control myself anymore. She whimpered and pushed at my chest. I held her to me. "I can stop."

She shook her head. "I will be fine." She clutched my back and I gently moved further into her. Her eyes swelled with water and I couldn't do it anymore. I pulled out. "No, I am not going to hurt you anymore."

I got up from the bed and grabbed my boxers from the floor. "Jared, don't." She cried. "Please I want it to be you. I just need to get used to it."

I sighed, "Kim, please."

"No you please. We are going to die and I want us to be together." She said. "Just let's take it slow."

I nodded. "Fine, but if it gets too bad, you better tell me to stop."

She nodded. "Deal."

We went back to kissing and when I was in her again I couldn't help but groan from the contact. Her tightness felt so damn good and her moistness. Kim dug her nails into my back as I continued to move inside her. She rested her hands on my chest and I touched her sweet spot just above her entrance. Kim moaned from that. I tried my best to please her and make this as painless as possible. Once Kim was more comfortable I picked up the pace. She moved with me and clutched me to her. We both moved together, not being able to get enough of one another.

I kept kissing her and touching her body. When I finished I could feel her tightness squeeze me, informing me that she had her release as well. I collapsed next to her and pulled her into my arms. "Kim," I said and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah?" She said and stroked my chest happily.

"That was definitely worth the wait."

She laughed. "I know. I can't believe we were missing out on it all along though."

I turned on my side to look at her straight in the eyes. "I am just glad we share it together."

She grinned. "Good." She kissed me softly and grabbed my shirt from the floor. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," I said and she slipped on over her head. "It looks much better on you than me."

Those last few minutes were the happiest of my life. Every painful memory slipped away and everyone that had ever hurt me didn't matter anymore. All the suffering that you endure throughout your life is worth it if one day it will lead to dying in the arms of someone you truly love. We stayed in each other's arms until the big waves came. I braced myself and hugged Kim tightly. The water rose in the house and we were running out of oxygen. I did the only thing I could do under water. I grabbed Kim's face and kissed her, pushing my last breath into her mouth. Everything went black and then nothing.

**Embry**

I awoke from my nightmare. I was dreaming about the day my mother died and how I found her body after the waves hit. Naria was still sound asleep next to me, not even aware that I had woken up and was completely drench with sweat. I tossed the fur blankets off of me and gently slid out of the bed. My new bride was sound asleep and look much more peaceful than I was currently feeling. Once I was outside in the cool night the painful memories were back. I remember all the people I took under my wing and the community I slowly started to build. It wasn't easy at all. Everyone looked up to me and I wasn't even that old. I had stopped phasing for two whole years so I could be eighteen and not look so young. I have seen far too much death and birth these past one hundred years.

I never did find out what happened to my pack and it pained me to know that all my friends didn't get to live. Why was I the only fucking one to live? I didn't see why God was this cruel and I didn't believe in him anymore. There was no God, but only life and death. I didn't feel the cool hand on my back. "Embry?"

Naria stood there, looking at me. She wore her dress from our wedding and her blonde hair blew in the swift breeze of the night. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "No."

She frowned. "I'm sorry. How can I help?"

I laughed. "You can't. Go back to bed."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad earlier." She clearly was talking about us consummating our marriage. That had nothing to do with what I was feeling. Sure I felt bad about hurting her, but she would be safer with me than any of the other men in La Push.

I sighed, just wanted my imprint to go back inside before I said anything else that would hurt her. "Naria, please just do what your asked, for once."

She snapped. "Fine."

I heard her angry footsteps retreat away, not in the direction of the hut though. I turned to see where my wife was off to at such a late hour. "Where are you going?" I snapped.

She gave me the finger, which I was surprised she knew such an old curse. "To my mother's."

"Don't act, like such a child." I retorted and followed after her. I caught her arm and gently turned her to look at me.

Her green eyes were a nasty dark color. They must change with her mood. "I am a child, which_ you _decided to marry_._ So if you wanted a woman, then you should have chosen Berta."

I couldn't help but laugh. "The medicine woman? Really?" Berta was like a child to me, though she was at least twenty years older than Naria. I raised her after her parents died.

She nodded and yanked her arm from mine. "You can't just tell me what to do. You're not my father."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You do realize that I am the Chief of La Push."

"Oh so now you own up to your title. You're so infuriating!" She stomped off to the hut and I could hear the slam of the door. Well at least I was finally alone with my thoughts. And that wasn't exactly a good thing.

**AN: There! You all know what happened and what caused the apocalypse. Massive tsunamis! Also more things will unfold about certain characters deaths and other back stories, but most likely through other characters' point of views in later chapters. I haven't updated in a while and it's due to my hectic schedule at college. I am guilty of being lazy and dealing with writer's block too. You all have permission to through books at me. Plus I wanted to make sure I got most of this stuff right. So thanks for being patient and feel free to message me or leave a review.**

**~Air~**


	17. Worth

**Fauna**

My feet hurt from the walking and my mouth felt drier than a piece of stale bread. So far, Raveryn has not caught up to me and I was thankful for it. I would die the moment he caught up to me. Running away was punishable by death in Makah culture. The other wives warned me if I should ever try to escape, that I had to be smart about it and not get caught. I remember how they all shuddered when Jackie told me the story about Raveryn's third wife.

His third wife had been beautiful. She was like me, foreign to Makah land. She was form a village far away and Raveryn had fallen in love with the girl. She however betrayed him once she met another man. The man's name had been Ben. He encouraged the young bride to run away with him, but unfortunately they were caught and thus…put to death. The saddest part was the fact that she was pregnant with Raveryn's child and he had no idea, but one of the slaves did. Thus, the story has been passed down from slave to slave and now to the other wives and we all think about this story whenever the thought of running away passes through our heads.

I thought about it now as I was running. I needed a break though, and so I took a seat on a nearby log for a moment's rest. My hair felt tangled and sweaty. I felt the onset of cramps. I must be getting my flow soon. I was due in about a day or so. I kept a small calendar in the pocket of my dress. I was more than thankful that the Makah kept track of the days. I heard footsteps and jumped. Two men stepped into view. Both were chatting away and snacking on some fruit.

I tried to duck to hide, but the shorter man saw me. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

I was trapped and I knew it. "I-I am taking a walk."

He laughed. "All alone? You know these woods are unsafe."

I looked down at the fabric of my dress. "I know. I just needed air. My home gets a bit stuffy around this time of day."

"It is getting late. Let us escort you back." The older man grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

I would try to fight his grip, but knew I would be further punished if I tried to struggle. Plus, I did not want to injure myself. When we got back into the Makah village, word had already passed through majority of the villagers and one of Raveryn's many guards caught sight of me.

"Thank you for finding Raveryn's wife." The guard said to the two men.

The men stared at me baffled. "Right," the smaller one said. "We found her in the woods wandering around. She must have gotten lost."

The guard's jaw hardened. "Of course. This way girl. Your husband is very worried about you."

I decided to play along. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't feeling well and was afraid to be sick in front of him so I went outside to breathe in some fresh air and saw this rabbit. I got distracted and followed the rabbit. I didn't mean to get lost."

The guard flashed a white smile. "All is well. Now let's get you inside before you catch a chill."

I followed after him. This guard was foreign. He spoke much too properly and his skin tone was a light shade like mine. "Where are you from?" I asked him politely as we walked away from the men.

He ignored my question. "You must never try that again. If Raveryn found out the truth—"

I interrupted his warning. "He would kill me. I understand."

The man shook his head and chuckled. "That would not happen. Raveryn took down a whole village to get you. He obviously thinks you're worth the trouble."

I frowned. "Don't remind me."

He nodded. "My apologies. Let's get you inside."

I was silent as the man led me back to Raveryn's room. Raveryn sat on the edge of the bed and his hand was scribbling away in a black parchment book. "There you are Fauna!" He said and rose from the bed.

I was in his arms in an instant. I was shocked at his strong but warm embrace. "I-I got lost."

He pulled away and shooed the guard away. As soon as the guard was gone his expression darkened. "Don't give me that bull shit. I know exactly what you tried to do."

His tone made the hairs on my neck rise in fear. He pointed to the bed. "It's time for you to become a woman. Get undressed."

I shook my head no, but he gripped my arm tightly. "Do as I say."

I nodded quickly and unlaced my dress's ties. I shuddered as his breath touched the back of my neck. He yanked my dress off and all that was left were my wraps. I felt Raveryn's hands move down my back and to my rear. "You don't have to do this." I pleaded to him.

His eyes flickered from black to a light gray. He moved away from me. "Leave, now!"

I did as I was told and was out the door quickly. The guard looked bored. "Already done?"

I shook my head. "No. He told me to leave. He must be tired." I said softly.

The guard shrugged his broad shoulders and led me back to the wives' chambers. It was a little nickname that I came up with to call the big room that held all the cots for Raveryn's many wives. Little Deirdre sat up waiting for me. All the other wives were sleeping and so were their children. "Are you alright Fauna?"

I nodded and hugged her tightly to me. "He let me go."

Deirdre gasped and looked at me in awe. "He must love you Fauna."

I laughed. "He loves the idea of love. I would never love him back even if he did. That man is a monster. We both know that. Look what he's done to all of us."

She smiled sheepishly. "I guess you're right. I'm just happy my family is not starving."

I let her lay her head on my lap. I stroked her dark curly hair until she fell asleep. I would not be sleeping tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

_*the next morning later*_

I couldn't find Paul anywhere. He said he would be back in a few and here I was sitting with a can of spaghetti O's. I had a strong stomach so even if they were really old, I could make do with the noodles. I brushed my thumb of the top of the can. Its lid felt smooth and cool under my thumb. It's been awhile since I've found food from the pre-apocalyptic times. I jumped when I heard footsteps that did not sound like Paul's.

"Whose there?" I called out.

I was surprised to see a girl with bright wavy red hair. She looked super pretty and sad. She had two men with her. They we're Raveryn's guards. The guards looked over at me. "Hey Seth."

I recognized Tiberius. He was one of my friends. He used to be a warrior, but decided being a knight would suit him better. "Hey, how's it going?"

He shrugged. "The days have been better."

"Who is this beautiful girl?" I asked. I tried to keep myself from blushing as I compliment the beauty who was with the guards.

"Fauna Brookshire." She said.

"She means Fauna Clave." Tiberius corrected.

The girls eyes looked swollen and her face very pale. "Is she one of Raveryn's wives?"

The guards nodded. "Go and bathe." They told her.

She walked over to a shack that was used for bathing purposes. I noticed that the other guard had a grin and was watching through a small crack in the shack. Tiberius sighed. He was a good man and wasn't like majority of the men here in Makah.

Paul finally came into view and saw what the guard was doing. "Have some respect for Raveryn's wife or I will tell him what you're doing."

The guard let out a sigh. "And you think I am afraid of him?"

Paul starred down the guard and surprisingly Raveryn came into view. "You should be." Raveryn said.

I could hear crying from inside that shack. Poor girl had to endure this and hear everything that these men were saying. "Be gone. I will deal with you later!"

The guard took off quickly. "You are dismissed as well Tiberius."

I glanced at Paul. He shrugged and walked over to me. "Let's give them privacy."

I nodded and we were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Fauna<strong>

Raveryn came into the shack. I was halfway undressed and quickly covered myself with a towel that hung. "I am sorry for my guard's disrespect."

I shrugged. Like he actually cared if I was hurt. "Can you go?"

He shook his head. "Come here."

I did what I was asked. Raveryn held me in his arms. "It's okay to cry."

I did not want to give him the satisfaction of my tears. "Go to hell."

He looked taken aback from my words. "Quite a tongue my young wife has."

I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled. "See, laughing is good. I laugh at myself sometimes."

I smiled in agreement. "Here, I'll make sure no one else tries to peek." He left the shack and shut the door behind him. I noticed that he put his hand over the crack. "I'll have one of my builders repair this hole."

I couldn't help but trust him right now. Maybe Raveryn isn't as bad as I thought? Wait, what am I thinking? He killed my kingdom and is the reason why I am suffering. The reason little Deirdre is suffering and the rest of his wives. I made sure that the hole was covered before I stepped into the bathing pool. I let the warm water wash over my body and felt myself smile. I really needed this bath. I let myself relax and was surprised when I opened my eyes. A spider dangled in its web above me. Usually I would scream at the sight of a spider, but somehow I felt at ease. The spider brought me comfort. I shut my eyes and went under the water, escaping where I would be trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

"Who do you think that girl was?" I asked. The red-haired beauty sparked something in me and I was overflowing with curiosity.

"I don't know kid, one of his wives or whores." Paul said with a shrug.

We were walking towards a smaller hut that belonged to the both of us. We'd stuck together ever since we lost the entire pack. "She didn't look like a whore. She's beautiful."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Let's cook up some grub. I'm hungry."

He was avoiding the conversation. "So how's Janice?"

He shrugged. "One-time thing kid. What's with all the questions?"

I stopped talking and we fixed up some dinner. "I think we should leave Makah." Paul said as he cut up his meat.

"To where?" I asked. I pushed around some beans on my plate.

"Anywhere. I'm sick of Raveryn." He replied and took a swig of wine. I waited patiently for him to continue, but he didn't. Paul wasn't too talkative these days.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"In the morning." He said finishing the last of his meal.

I didn't have much else to say to Paul so when he left to go to his room, I picked up my plate of uneaten food and went outside. There were hungry kids digging around in trash cans for food and I felt glad to give them my meal. "Hey!" I called out to them.

They recognized me quickly and I handed over my plate. "Thanks Seth!" They all said cheerily and devoured the plate. When they were done I took the empty plate back and waved them off. They all wandered home and I was able to fall asleep tonight knowing that some kids went to bed with their bellies full.

* * *

><p><strong>Fauna<strong>

Raveryn walked me back to his hut once my shower was over. I felt clean and calm. He opened the door for me when we got there. "Thanks," I said politely.

He nodded gruffly and we went into his room. "Fauna, you know we have to consummate our marriage right?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm quite aware of it your lordship."

He sighed at my Brookshire tongue. I wasn't exactly happy with Makah tongue. "How about you rest and I will be back in a while?"

I shrugged. "I rather just get it over with."

I could tell in his eyes that he was disappointed. He undid his shorts and kicked them off. I was stuck with the sight of his naked body. I hadn't seen too many men without clothes before so I was appalled at the sight. I pulled the deer skin sheets to my body. Raveryn got in and was looming over me. I felt myself flush as he undid my dress and slid it off my body, leaving me in only my wraps. He pressed his mouth to mine and I couldn't help but respond. Something about Raveryn made me want him and I wasn't sure what it was. He kissed down my neck and undid my top wrap, exposing my breasts. His mouth eagerly latched onto one and I cried out in shock.

He moved to the next breast and I cried out once again. Why was he doing this? How could something I didn't want, feel so good?

His warm mouth pressed kisses in a trail down my belly. His fingers dug into my thighs as he made his way to my womanhood. It was still concealed by my bottom wrap, but that didn't mean I couldn't feel how close his mouth was. "Wait." I murmured as his hands untied my bottom wrap.

His mouth grazed my neck. "I've given you plenty of time Fauna."

I clutched his arm. "I can't."

He kissed my neck and this time I felt his teeth nip against the flesh of my skin. "You can."

It all happened so fast that my head spun and I felt dizzy as our bodies molded against each other. It hurt a lot, but I kept quiet as he continued to thrust deeper into me. I would no longer be a virgin and in my faith that depressed me. I wanted to be like the many virgins I read about. It was such an honor in Brookshire to remain pure. I remembered that my father wouldn't let my sister or I become nuns. He said there were uglier woman for that. It had angered me so much. The Virgin Mary must have been beautiful; at least that is what I believed.

My marriage to this Makah chief was anything, but beautiful. I felt warmth wash into me and it finally was over. Raveryn got off of me and rolled onto his side. His snoring finally allowed me to cry and I did more than I ever have in my whole life.

* * *

><p><strong>Naria<strong>

Waking up, I found myself in Embry's arms. He was quiet and his eyes were focused on the walls of the hut. I shifted slightly and brought him out of his gaze. His dark brown eyes caught mine. I saw a flash of something cold in them, but it quickly disappeared.

"You're awake," he said.

I moved out of his arms and sat up. "Yes, I am awake." I got out of bed, not particularly caring if he saw me naked again. My bare flesh rose with goose bumps as I reached for my clothing on the floor.

"Naria, I am incredibly sorry about last night. How I acted…" he began his apology that I just waved off. It wasn't that he had hurt me; it was what he last said to me when I went outside to see him last night.

I stalked off for one of his spare bedrooms. One had a bed and several remarkable sketches were spread out among the walls of the room. I marveled at them once I finished dressing. I wasn't entirely mad at Embry, but I just wasn't in the mood for his apologies. I felt fine, but just a bit sore in between my legs. My mother and friends had explained what happened when a woman was wed. I just didn't think I would be left feeling nothing. Last night almost felt like a dream. It didn't feel real, but this awkwardness made it feel even more real. And his anger that he displayed in the woods last night.

I was confused about Embry. My feelings for him seemed silly and immature. I felt like a child again. A girl just hopelessly wanting to have whatever she wanted. Things were different now. I was a chief's wife and there were things I would need to get used to. It's been an entire year since Brookshire had been destroyed. I needed to get used to the idea that I wouldn't be treated like a princess. The titles in La Push were entirely different, but at the same time they were similar. A king did control his kingdom, and so did the Chief of a village. I somehow thought that things would have gone differently than they had. I knew I had feelings for Embry, but I just wasn't sure how to deal with them.

Embry is a great warrior. I've heard all sorts of tales about him. He's been none to take down an entire army of men all by himself. I also learned about how his hate for the Makah became even greater after the death of his son Kincer. I knew who Fytor is. He's Embry's only living son and Kincer's twin. I couldn't even bear the thought of losing a sibling. It all just seemed all unfair. Not to just Embry and his sons, but too everyone who falls victim to the Makah. At a young age my father had all my siblings and I schooled on different tribes and whatever books that survived from the apocalypse. We were all taught to read and write as well. We were also taught about who our enemies are. The Makah seemed to have little allies and yet were stronger than most. I always thought strength was from numbers, but they quickly dispelled that idea by the many villages they have taken down.

I helped myself to some fresh bread. Embry was out of the room now. He was wearing shorts and his chest was bare. I looked him in the eyes and gave a weak smile. "Would you like some breakfast?"

He nodded. "I can help."

I shook him off. "It's alright. I want to do it myself. Could you get me some tomatoes from the garden?"

He nodded. "Naria," he put his hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry about how I acted last night. I didn't want you to see that side of me."

I knew he wasn't talking about us consummating our marriage. "I figured you would have issues."

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I do. I want to let you in Naria, just give me time."

I did all I could, but give him a smile. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I wrote this prior to the chapter explaining how the apocalypse happened. If anyone gets confused let me know. I have so many ideas for this story and I am trying to get them to all align together so if you see any mistakes don't be shy, point them out. :D Thanks for reading! You're all so wonderful people. <strong>

**~Air~**


End file.
